Unknown Love
by Notinspired
Summary: Danielle only ever wanted her mother, Ronnie only ever wanted her daughter... Can they finally be together after 19 years being apart? Please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

Hundreds of eyes watched Danielle as she screamed at Ronnie "I'm your Daughter!" she screamed, everyone was looking at her, as if she was mental but they had to believe her "NO YOU ARE NOT" Ronnie yelled grasping Danielle, holding her arms tighlty her rage burned Danielles arms "MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD" Ronnie pulled Danielle through the Vic past the bar and by the door, the floored covered in champaign glasses smashed over by Danielle as she looked for the vital evidence she needed, the locket that was in the one of two glasses still standing.  
"Please...i'm your daughter! PLEASE!" Danielle begged as she found her self being thrown out the doors of the Vic she fell to the wet pavement with a thud it hurt but nothing compared to the pain of this rejection "Please..." she begged with her last few breaths Ronnie looked down at her with rage, more then Danielle had ever seen "You... FREAK! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY DAUGHTERS MEMORY!" Ronnie bent down to have her face level with Danielles "JUST GO AWAY!" She screamed "so is this it?!" Danielle screamed "You want me to just go?!! TO JUST WALK AWAY?!" She yelled feeling the tears burn in her eyes.  
"NO, I WANT YOU TO JUST..." She looked down once again now towering over Danielle "CRAWL AWAY AND DIE!" Danielle felt her heart drop, her own mum told her to die "CRAWL BACK TO YOUR PATHETIC HOLE AND CURL UP AND DIE!" Ronnies voice suddenly lowered "I loved my Daughter...you...you had no right, NO RIGHT TO SAY THIS. MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD" Ronnie was sobbing now, how could this girl sit there claiming to be her dead daughter. Danielle stood up "I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!" Ronnie turned her back to walk back in the Vic, Danielle place her hand on Ronnie to stop her "I'm your Amy!" Ronnie turned round and with complete rage punched Danielle in the nose and watched this pathetic girl fall down. Danielle felt confused, it happened fast but she knew this was it, lying on the pavement with a bloody nose and feeling terrible and alone she watched as Ronnie towered over her once more "Your not my daughter...if you were...i'd be ashamed" she walked off back in to the vic Danielle lay on the pavement and managed to get up but her leg was hurting, her face was acheing and she felt terrible.  
she headed back to the Slaters to get some last things before she would leave Walford forever.

Ronnie had raised a glass "To my dad" she smiled, she had realised he had changed, and he made auntie Peg really happy, she felt some what happier now, despite Danielle she felt that this family was getting better, she had Auntie Peg, her dad, Roxy and beautiful baby Amy. "To Archie!" everybody in the Vic raised their glasses, Ronnie expected to drink some fine shampaign but in her glass was something solid, she stopped she had almost swallowed something, she tipped it in to her hand, there she saw a shiny silver locket, she saw what she never thought she would ever see again.

Danielle searched through the couboreds of Staceys kitchen, she tried not to wake Stacey she didnt want to be questioned and being Stacey, she wouldnt let it drop, she grabbed the bottle of vodka hidden away and left the door, she took one last look at the Vic and waklked off not knowing where she was going. "Nothing for me here now...goodbye Walford, goodbye forever."

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2

The dark streets were empty. The moon barely visible through the dark clouds that covered the dark sky. Danielle walked across the streets, Vodka in hand she headed past the tube station not knowing where she was going, she took a huge swig on Vodka as she stumbled across the deserted street she walked past a man about mid thirties, he had his hands in his pockets and was clearly heading back home. "I...Me.. I m a...REJECT!" she yelled in her drunken state to the man as he walked past, he gave her a odd look but the Vodka explained everything he shrugged as he looked behind him watching Danielle take one more swig and she carried on walking into the unknown.

Ronnie had searched everywhere, not even Stacey knew where Danielle had got to, she had searched everywhere. "Where is she...? Tears burned her eyes as she remembered all the terrible things she had done to this 19 year old girl who for so long had followed and intervened with her life, now she knew why she was her baby "My baby..." she cried as she broke down on the bench not knowing where to go next.

Danielle was unable to get up, she had fell over outside some old flats just outside of Albert Square, she was crying uncontrollably now, she looked at the smashed Vodka bottle, a sharp shard of glass perfectly shaped was next to her she looked at the sharp glass she turned her head but couldn t take her eyes off the glass.

"YOU FREAK"

The words were burning her inside she was going to do it she picked up the sharp glass, placed it at her wrist wanting to cause more pain then she felt right now, she braced herself shut her eyes and felt the glass cut her wrist.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 3

Ronnie had searched, every place where Danielle could be, she asked anyone around if they had see her daughter, her beautiful daughter that she had treated like dirt and called her a Freak. She shivered at the thought of it, her own daughter... she had to find her she sighed and began to look again she had been at Stacey's. The club knocked every door... then the thought struck her "The Tube..." she ran off wanting to find her.

Danielle was lying on the cold wet pavement clenching her wrist it was bleeding badly due to the sharp shard of glass, no one was here now. Everyone was inside, sleeping? Or maybe watching TV, with their friends, Family. She couldn't think about it. She had a family the Mitchells but she was a reject, she tried to get up but managed to sit up on the cold pavement, she could see the square in a distance she looked at the wound on her wrist, it was deep still bleeding, why did she do it? She didn't know but she knew it was time to get moving it was getting late; she needed to find somewhere to stay the night.

Ronnie got to the Tube until the thought hit her, she might have gone already... back home? She may be too late, too late to see her daughter, to say sorry and to be a proper mother... the thoughts made Ronnie cry but she held back the tears, she had to ask someone if they saw her.

Danielle managed to walk down a street; she saw lots of houses with lights on, all looking so comfy inside. It was deserted, a few houses on each side divided by a long road, a few shops nothing much, no B&B or any place to stay... no one here to help her, she was drunk, hurt and in a terrible state. She was depressed she knew that she had lost two mothers now, she sighed once more as she looked round for a place to stay. She had time to reflect what had happened while walking down the long street, about one and a half hours ago it was since she was rejected... again she carried on walking still keeping a eye out for any place to stay, she felt that she had nothing now, she felt the emotion overwhelm her she broke down on the side of the road of a long deserted street and began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE- Hey, I've released the first three chapters quite quick, the rest of them will be coming every two – three days or so, as I have a busy life :3 well thanks for reading and reviewing.**

23:54 PM

The night had grown dark and there was silence around most places, everyone in the Square were worried about Danielle, news had spread that she was Ronnie's daughter and had gone missing.

Ronnie had searched everywhere, she got Danielle's dad's contact details from Stacey, she rang him a few hours ago she asked if Danielle had gone back to Telford, he told Ronnie he hasn't seen her in a while so she hung up, she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Danielle had stopped crying a while ago when she realised she hadn't said goodbye to Stacey, her best friend, sure she was drunk earlier and didn't really help going over to mouth off at Ronnie, but she was her friend she sighed, she vowed she wouldn't go back to the square but she had to, maybe she could grab some belongings while she's there. She headed off back to the Square.

"She's nowhere..." Ronnie cried to Roxy, the Vic was a mess from the events of the night, "she's nowhere...." Roxy couldn't find anything to say to her sister, they sat alone in the Vic not knowing what to do.

Danielle got to Stacey's house, lights all off she used her key she moved quickly to the kitchen, she found a piece of paper and grabbed a pen off the table and scribbled a quick note, a bottle of Vodka lay on the table she grabbed it after writing the notes she quietly went to grab some belongings until she realised, not only would she not see her Friend and Mother again, she would never see Amy her baby cousin, Roxy or anyone else, she couldn't cope without them, but she wasn't wanted, her dad had been awkward since the abortion stuff. No one wanted her, she ran back to the kitchen and scribbled out the note and wrote a fresh one on the other side, after finishing she left the house Vodka in hand and walked away from the Square again, she wouldn't need her belongings anymore. She took one last look at the Vic then turned her head, shortly after Ronnie came out of the doors, as Danielle walked away Ronnie tried to find her once more, little did Ronnie know she was walking in the opposite direction to Danielle and her daughter was just the over the road. They both walked away.

Danielle was walking faster now, she slowly reached in to her pocket and pulled out the bottle of Pills she sneakily swiped while grabbing the vodka, she had everything she needed, Vodka and pills all she had to do now was get away and finish her pain.

TO BE CONTINUED 19/5/09


	5. Chapter 5

"**Ronnie!" Roxy called running after her older sister who was searching everywhere. "DANIELLE!" Ronnie cried out loud wanting her daughter to hear. "RONNIE!" Roxy called once more grabbing her sister by the arm, "I'm sorry Ron, she's gone...we can look tomorrow yeah... she might have just needed some space". "I have to find her!" Ronnie pulled away but Roxy grabbed her once again "Look Ronnie, its late, its dark she could be anywhere ok? Let's just go back to the Vic and spend the night there ok?" Ronnie was about to protest but Roxy stopped her quickly "no arguments" she said in a serious tone. Ronnie sighed and took one look behind her just in case, she gasped a shimmer of hope came across her as she saw someone but her heart sank when she realised it wasn't her daughter it was girl in her mid twenty's brown hair, not her Danielle. She sighed once again as she followed Roxy back to the Vic.**

**Stacey climbed slowly down the stairs her head was all over the place she had only got a few hours sleep and had a hangover already, she reached the bottom and rubbed her eyes and tried to get to the kitchen she needed some water, she got to the kitchen and grabbed a glass off the table but a piece of paper caught her eye, she reached for it but it fell on to the floor and flipped over, she turned on the light to see clearer, it hurt her eyes and she had a quick second headache pass over her. She looked at the paper it was a note half scribbled out it was hard to read but by no means illegible **

Stacey, I'm sorry but i need to get away, tonight has just been hell I can't stick around here anymore, I'll be in touch, I'll maybe go stay at a B&B for a bit before heading on to Telford, sorry for leaving fast :-( well see you soon.

Danielle

**Stacey flipped over the other side wanting more answers, the whole Ronnie thing must have gone bad, but then Stacey felt her heart sink as she realised why the other side was scribbled out.**

Stacey, I'm sorry I have to go now... there's nothing for me here now please just... Remember me please you were my best friend I'm sorry but I can't live with this pain anymore I'm sorry...goodbye

Danielle

**Stacey felt tears burn in her eyes as she realised what Danielle meant, the previous note said she'd be in touch but this note... she was going to.. No, Stacey couldn't think about that, she had to find Danielle, as much as she hated admitting it to herself, her best friend was going to commit suicide. She grabbed her coat and ran out the house she had to get to the Vic.**

**Danielle had been sitting on the wall for what seemed like hours, a Wall outside a closed shop on a street, a cold dark deserted street. She sat staring at the pills, god knows what they were but they could be fatal if you took the right amount, she took one more swig of vodka, her face was bruised due to Ronnie punching her earlier, her own mother punched her. She stared at the vodka and the pills, should she do it? She couldn't decided she thought back to a few months back, the time where she felt... welcomed in to the square, with Stacey and... Even Ronnie seemed to like her at first. Not anymore she wasn't wanted; she hated herself for all this self pity but... No family and her only friend was to blind drunk to comfort her... Danielle got up she felt numb from sitting down on the cold wall, she brushed her blonde hair out her eyes, wearing her White dress and yellow cardigan, now it was all stained...with her blood, she picked up the pills and Vodka once again, she had made her choice.**

**Ronnie stared in horror, Stacey had come on the Vic screaming that Danielle was going to kill herself, when she saw the note her heart broke, her Baby was going to kill herself all because of her... she had to find her but how?. "Stacey...where... how would she...why...?" was all Ronnie managed to say without any breath due to the shock. Roxy stepped in "Where would she go Stacey? Where does she go if she's feeling sad or angry?" Stacey shook her head "I don't know...I just..." she cried. Just then Ronnie stood up fast from the seat by the Bar that she needed to rest on, she felt like she was going to faint. "I have to find her NOW!" She stormed out the door, "Ronnie!" Roxy called and ran after her, Ronnie was running now, how could she have let her dad manipulate her own daughter right under her nose?, why did she believe him when he said she was dead? She heard Roxy calling her name but she just ran she ran past the houses, flats until she saw the way out of the Square. Danielle wouldn't stay here, her own daughter hated her and now it may be too late.**

**Her daughter was going to kill herself and it was all her fault.**

**TO BE CONTINUED 22/5/09**


	6. Chapter 6

Danielle lay on the cold road where she had attempted to walk over the street, she was drunk, she could hardly move a few hours ago she was all pretty and made sure she looked perfect for the moment that would change her life her yellow cardigan and white dress, he golden blonde hair and a hair clip to go with it, now... blood covered cardigan messy hair and drunk she felt ashamed of herself, she looked up, The clouds had gone the moon was visible now she stared at it, a beautiful sight but nothing could ease her pain now, she brushed her hair out her eyes once more and grabbed the pills beside her. Closing her eyes she poured the pills in her hand, she had about 8 while a few were discarded on to the floor, she braced herself and prepared to swallow the pills.

"God... please don't do anything stupid" Ronnie gasped as she exited the square, she had walked so fast she had lost Roxy and Stacey but she didn't care, she felt the wind blowing her long gold blonde hair back she carried on running looking franticly she had to find her daughter she needed too it was hard running in this dress, this silver bridesmaid dress but she had to carry on. She had stopped now, so many different ways to go she brushed her hands through her now messy hair she held her hands firmly on her head, where would Danielle go?, She didn't even know her own daughter for the past 19 years, she would have gone far away. Ronnie finally lost it "DANIELLE!!" she cried out tears rolling down her cheeks, she wiped her tears and looked once again there were two different ways to go. "Please let her be down here...please" she cried to herself as she chose the left road.

Further down the left road Danielle sat in the road, she felt ill really ill, the pills, whatever they were had made her feel like she was going to pass out she cried silently to herself, she wondered what the pills she taken were, she picked up the empty tub but the tears in her eyes made it impossible to read the tube, she threw it aside. The only thing she could see was the bright moon in the sky, she felt now as if she was going to die but if this was the last thing she saw, she would die peacefully she felt herself go weak she slowly began to lie down in the road she was sweating, she felt hot she coughed violently and her stomach was painfully hurting she was going to die she knew it.

Ronnie walked down the road she was looking everywhere but she couldn't see Danielle maybe she chose the wrong path. The thought of her daughter harming herself made her throw up in the road as she coughed loudly and brushed her hair out the way of her face she sighed once more as she turned around to check the other road until she heard something, a cry it sounded like, he heart sank once again she heard someone down the road in the black darkness she could only make out a car but maybe she did choose the right road, "Please...oh Please!" she said to herself and ran down the road

Danielle lay her eyes were beginning to shut, she felt cold really cold and wet, she let out a final sigh of pain. Before she closed her eyes she saw someone and then she heard this blurry figure yell her name, she couldn't tell who it was but they ran towards her, her eyes shut before the person got close enough for her to see who it was. Ronnie ran towards Danielle who was now lying motionless in the road, "Danielle!!" she called out her daughter was so far away it took what seemed like minutes to get close to her, she finally reached her but horror struck her, her daughter lay there not moving . "Oh god... DANIELLE!!" she knelt down to her daughter and held her hand and her other hand gently shaking her body. "Danielle!!"

Danielle opened her eyes slightly, it was Ronnie, her mum and she wanted her, at last she felt relieved that her mother finally wanted her, but her heart broke when she realised. She was going to die she could feel it. "Danielle..." Ronnie gasped, Danielle couldn't move she tried to talk, "I'm...cold..." was all she managed to say as her eyes shut and she felt herself slipping away and slowly heard her mother's screams of desperation drain away and everything went dark.

To Be Continued 25/5/09


	7. Chapter 7

**Note- Little later than expected: 3 hopefully this chapter will be worth it. Kinda short but it will be longer in future **

"Danielle!" Ronnie screamed as her daughter shut her eyes, "Open your eyes baby!" Danielle felt like she was waking up from a nightmare as she opened her eyes to see Ronnie cradling her in her arms, for a moment she felt happy until she realised, a few hours ago her Ronnie had punched her and called her a freak, how could she just stop hating her now? Suddenly she felt scared, she felt scared that Ronnie would reject her and punch her again.

Danielle suddenly looked round Roxy and Stacey had heard Ronnie and was running towards them. Ronnie screamed at them to get help, Danielle found some strength, she pushed Ronnie off her. "No!" Danielle cried as she tried to crawl away on her back using her hands behind her "Danielle... What have you done to your self... I'm sorry" Ronnie gasped, Danielle covered her face "Please don't hit me again....please don't" she started to sob uncontrollably Ronnie felt sick, she remembered how she punched her own daughter. "Oh, Danielle...I'm sorry... I didn't know I didn't mean to...I would never hurt you... Never again" She tried to remain calm as she spoke softly but Danielle moved away, "Dan look..." Stacey began but Danielle stood up, she looked terrible she was covered in blood. "Danielle..." Ronnie stood up as well but Danielle was going to run, she could tell.

"I... I don't want to live..." Danielle cried it broke Ronnie's heart, "I just wan..." She felt really faint and started to sway "I just wanted... a m..." She felt sick she was going to fall down she could tell. "A mum..." She began to fall "Danielle!!" Ronnie cried as she ran to catch her daughter, she caught her before she fell and gently lowered her on to the road side. Danielle was only just conscious when she heard sirens of an Ambulance arrive. Ronnie made eye contact with Danielle "I'm sorry, your my daughter please...please forgive me...I lov..." Danielle didn't hear the rest of the sentence before she felt nothing but darkness.

As the sirens got closer Ronnie thought of all the horrid things she had done to Danielle in the past, the time she said "My life would have been much better if I had an abortion" that must of made Danielle feel terrible and now after months of treating Danielle like dirt she had only just found out she was her daughter and she had tried to take her own life. She had taken Danielle to have an abortion, her own grandchild she felt terrible she had done this to her own daughter, horror struck when she realised that Danielle was lying motionless. "No... Danielle...Danielle!!" She stared at her daughter her perfect daughter and now she felt guiltier than ever.

The ambulance came to a halt and paramedics immediately rushed out running towards Ronnie, Stacey, Roxy and Danielle. Ronnie braced for her Daughter to be taken away from her again and she hoped and prayed she would be ok. She wanted to be a mother.

A proper Mother at last.


	8. Chapter 8 A proper Mother

**Note- Hey, from now on all Chapters will have titles, be a LOT longer as the story progresses and will have a new chapter every 3 days or so. Also I had a review asking not to 'Kill' Danielle but yeah I have a big plan for what will happen later on.**

Chapter 8 – A proper mother.

It had been nearly an hour since Ronnie had arrived at the hospital with Danielle, Stacey and Roxy were going to come after they had told Auntie Peg all about it. Ronnie remembered being in the ambulance, seeing her daughter with tubes and a mask to help her breath it crushed her, she held her hand all the way here but she wasn't conscious. Ronnie felt terrible, after treating her daughter like this... she had made Danielle think she was going to punch her, like she already did at the Vic. Sitting out in the corridor of the hospital made her feel sick, she had been crying the past hour or so, she sat down her silver bridesmaid dress covered in dirt and her eyes red and puffy from crying so much. Danielle had been rushed away from her so fast, she felt that she didn't have any chance to be with her... to apologize and worst of all she didn't have time to be a mother. She looked around the hospital corridor was deserted lots of doors, her attention was focused on the door where Danielle was in, she remembered the look in her eyes as the light left them, she couldn't cope with the guilt.

Ronnie was lost in her thoughts remembering, she remembered searching for Danielle checking everywhere, but to find her...dying... Ronnie was interrupted as a nurse came by. "Mrs Mitchell..." she said in a worrying tone, Ronnie felt her heart sink again "Yes... what is it? Is it Danielle?". "Danielle is in a critical condition, she has taken something but the doctors don't know what exactly, she has heavy bleeding from a wound on her wrist, most likely self harm and she is struggling to breath, the doctors are helping her though. It is vital we know why she would attempt to harm herself like she has." Ronnie barely had time to take this all in, her daughter was in critical condition "She's... in critical condition...?" Ronnie gasped out tears escaping her eyes. "Mrs Mitchell please, if you know why she would harm herself please tell us..." Ronnie thought back to where she had seen Danielle lying down bleeding with several pills scattered around by the side of the road, "Mrs Mitchell?" the nurse asked once again firmly. It hit Ronnie what her daughter had done all because of her "Oh god... "She gasped "I did this to her..."

It killed Ronnie to tell the nurse all about what she had done to her own daughter. "Can i see her?" Ronnie asked desperately as the nurse began walk away, she turned around quickly "oh yes of course, sorry i forgot to mention it" Ronnie felt some hope that she could be with Danielle at last "However, she won't be conscious so I'm afraid there is nothing we can do at the moment, it is common when patients are in this state they may speak while they are dreaming or make various noises .it's not uncommon but if it happens it is usually a good sign" The nurse added, Ronnie nodded and she got ready to follow the nurse to see her baby at last.

"Just in here" the nurse pointed towards the door, "Like I said, it's common for someone in her condition to make uncomfortable noises, especially after the...emotional time she's had. Most likely she will need counselling should she come round". "When, she comes round" Ronnie added, the nurse smiled and left Ronnie to go and see her daughter. Ronnie entered the room, she was shocked at the sight of Danielle lying on a bed with machines keeping her alive, she was lying in some fresh pyjamas that the nurses dressed her into, she looked so peaceful but she was fighting, fighting for her life. Ronnie sat on the chair next to the bed and just looked at Danielle, she held her hand, it was so smooth, she was such a beautiful girl, she couldn't believe that she had been living in the same square, working in the same club and all the time Ronnie never noticed Danielle, the significance that Danielle could have made to her life by just saying "I'm your daughter" but she did say that to her. Ronnie never believed her. She felt guilty but all that was important was that her daughter needed help, after all this was over Ronnie wanted to be a proper mother. If Danielle could ever forgive her... she could get her daughter back but lose her again, Ronnie felt scared. She just wanted her daughter, when she was 14 giving up her daughter was a terrible mistake, now as she held the hand of the one girl she had longed to be with, she wasn't going to let her go.

It had been only 30 minutes since she came in the room but it felt like hours, watching her daughter for all this time looking, looking for any sign that she was coming round, nothing yet. Ronnie felt tired but she couldn't sleep, not with Danielle like this, she could miss something, what if Danielle started to come round? She had to stay awake, she got up and gently kissed Danielle on the forehead "Wake up soon baby." She said and continued to watch her and sighed.

Against her will, Ronnie had fell asleep about 25 minutes after the nurse had popped in to check on her, she didn't want to fall asleep but should Danielle come round she wanted to have the energy to explain to her daughter why she had been so cold to her, energy to apologize over and over again, energy to be a proper mother at last.


	9. Nightmare Chap 9

**Note- Hey thanks for the reviews :D they make me want to write more, hope you enjoy this chapter, this is where it all begins to change now, and in the next 3 chapters, it will be very emotional, good or bad? Who knows...?**

3:00 Am

Albert square was quiet, every one still shocked by the nights events, Danielle was Ronnie's daughter, and suddenly she's in hospital, The Vic remained a mess, Roxy had texted Ronnie telling her she'll be at the hospital the next day but she had lost her phone early on so she couldn't check for a reply, Peggy had ordered the Vic to be cleaned of the terrible wedding, and Archie had left, no one wanted him here anymore. Archie ha d gone, Roxy placed her head in her hands, sitting alone at a table in the Vic where, hours ago she had sat feeling happy, proud of her Dad and Peggy, not anymore, Dad had lied, to Ronnie and to all of them, she sighed, it was 3:03 am, she hoped Danielle was alright, if anything happened to her, it would destroy her sister. Roxy always thought Danielle was a nice girl, the fact that she was her niece... Roxy sighed once more and got up to get some rest so she could visit Ronnie and Danielle tomorrow.

Ronnie had been asleep for a while now, lying with her head and arms on Danielle's body as she still lay in the bed.

3:46 am

Ronnie heard a groaning noise, she was beginning to wake, the noise sounded like it was coming from right next to her, she opened her eyes and realised the groaning was Danielle, she immediately grasped her daughters hand, "No...No..." Danielle groaned, "I'm...not" she was moving now, she must be having some post trauma nightmare like the nurse said. "I'm here Dani" Ronnie desperately said, "Not...a freak..." Danielle cried out. Ronnie felt her heart break once more, she was having a nightmare about her own mother, "No no no! Danielle, you're not a freak you're..." Ronnie began to cry, "your my beautiful daughter...I'm so sorry" She tried to calm Danielle who was now shaking, she needed the nurse. "Help!" Ronnie cried desperately she needed someone to help her daughter, Ronnie was looking franticly still holding Danielle's hand, she had stopped shaking, but then Ronnie heard Danielle quietly cry "Mum..." Ronnie felt her heart skip at the word, she gently placed her head by Danielle's, "I'm here." She whispered softly as help finally arrived.

Ronnie had been outside the room for 15 painful minutes not knowing what was wrong with Danielle, when a Doctor stepped out the room she was scared, what was wrong, her head was full of terrible outcomes, she got up to her feet and the Doctor greeted her, "Miss Mitchell", "Ronnie" She corrected him, "What's the matter is she ok?", he sighed and that only made Ronnie feel worse, "Danielle has suffered some head trauma, she has taken some pills but as far as we know the effects are not that bad and she needs rest, now the head trauma was... we think it was once again self harm, like the cut on her wrist we found, we've sorted out the wounds for now and she just needs rest, she could be here for weeks, and I assume she has been through some emotional problems...?" Ronnie silently nodding, ashamed of herself, the doctor continued "Well, it is most likely when she wakes she will need to talk to someone, but the fact that she was talking while in that state is a good sign, but I'm afraid, she may have suffered, due to the wound on the head, some memory loss, we don't know for sure, but for now as far as we know she will wake, very soon..." Ronnie didn't know what to say, "Mem...Memory loss?" the doctor nodded "Like I said, we aren't sure yet, but she has had quite a bump on the head, a common thing for people to do after being through emotional pain, self harm by cutting them self's and in more extreme cases causing severe head trauma, but as far as we can tell, she will awake, she may not remember small things, tiny details, but until then, we can only keep an eye on her." Ronnie nodded, "Thank you... I was just scared, she's... my daughter I... can't live without her..." she cried out, "Don't worry, she'll be awake soon, let's hope the first thing she sees is her Mother, someone she would want to see" he smiled and walked off down the corridor and disappeared out of sight.

Ronnie re entered the room, Danielle lay once again motionless with bandages on her wrist now she looked calmer, it was then she thought back to what the doctor said**, "let's hope the first thing she sees is her Mother, someone she would want to see", **What if Danielle didn't want to see her?, she was horrible to her and was not there for her when she needed a mother, but then Ronnie remembered what her daughter had cried out, before being treated by the doctors, this beautiful girl said one word, Mum, maybe she wanted Ronnie after all, Ronnie sat once again by Danielle's bed side and held her hand again, it was approaching early morning so she decided to get some sleep, and prayed that Danielle would wake up the next day, so Ronnie could be there and be the first thing Danielle would see she will be Danielle's Mum.

As Ronnie closed her eyes and rested her head on Danielle, she couldn't help but feel happy, despite everything, she was with her daughter.

Back in Albert Square one man stood outside the Vic, Archie pulled out Roxy's phone that he took earlier, he glanced at the reply from Ronnie, **Ok, see you tomorrow, hope you know where the hospital is. I'm staying with Danielle. I can't leave her now... xxx **He smirked, he could get revenge on Danielle for ruining his wedding day, he can get revenge on that girl, if she lives through this, he'll do ten times worse to her than she did to herself. He was going to make her wish she had died in hospital.


	10. Chapter 10 Visitors

**Note – Hey, thanks for the reviews, they really keep me going with such positive comments :D Well here's chapter 10 this one is sort of 2 chapters in one was going to be two separate but I squeezed it together. boy do I love cliff hangers.**

7:21 am Friday 3rd April 2009

Ronnie awoke lying over Danielle again; she rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall, she sighed, hardly any sleep at all. She looked at Danielle who still lay there peacefully not moving, Ronnie held her daughters hand once more, she still couldn't believe she made this perfect girl, who after all the pain she had been through still lay, more beautiful than ever. Ronnie needed a drink, she didn't want to leave Danielle but she needed some Coffee to stay awake, she was going to let go of Danielle's hand until she felt something; Danielle's hand was holding Ronnie's firmly. Ronnie looked down at Danielle's hand and saw it was holding hers tighter, "Danielle?" Ronnie whispered hopefully; maybe this could be a sign of her waking up, "I don't, I just want to..." Danielle whispered softly as if she was trying to tell Ronnie to stay, "That's a good sign" the doctor said who had entered the room upon hearing, "She's been talking, but what does it mean... is it...is it good then?" Ronnie asked not taking her eyes off Danielle, "Yes talking in this state is usually prior to them waking up, she could be waking up now, especially as she is saying sentences." Ronnie smiled. "She's waking up, my baby is waking up at last" She kept holding Danielle's hand as it still held hers firmly.

Stacey groaned, she hadn't slept much; she lay on her bed as she noticed the time 7:45 am. She got off the bed and grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe, red top and jeans will do she thought to herself . The bag by her bed contained some of Danielle's belongings, she knew when Danielle wakes up she would want some of her things with her, once dressed Stacey got ready to leave to go and see Roxy, where they can go to the hospital together.

The Vic still remained a mess in the early morning, Roxy was already dressed and in her bedroom, she was going to the hospital soon, she only hoped that her sister and niece were both ok. She got up to get ready to go, she sighed, the past 12 hours or so had been terrible, while lost in thought she heard Amy cry and got up to go see if she was ok, closing the door on her way out of the room.

Ronnie had sat by Danielle since she had shown signs of waking, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her daughter, Ronnie knew she would wake today, she knew it. She hadn't noticed Roxy and Stacey enter the room; they both watched Ronnie and Danielle for a few seconds before making themselves noticed, Roxy smiled at the sight of her sister holding Danielle's hand. "Hey" Roxy finally broke the silence. Ronnie turned round and smiled, "Hey Rox, Stacey", Ronnie noticed the bag Stacey carried, "This is a few of Dan's belongings... just thought she'd want them when she wakes." Stacey gave the bag to Ronnie, "Thanks" Ronnie replied still not letting go of Danielle's hand. "So, how is she?" Roxy asked and sat next to Ronnie. Ronnie sighed and prepared to tell the two about the state Danielle was in.

Archie stood outside the hospital, he knew what he was going to do, Ronnie didn't know Roxy's phone was missing; He looked at a text Ronnie had sent to it. ** Danielle should wake up soon, be at the hospital when you can xx Ronnie. **He smiled, he would be there. He'll be the last thing Danielle will see.

Ronnie couldn't help crying, explaining what Danielle had done to herself was heartbreaking, Stacey and Roxy both had tears in their eyes too. Stacey felt guilty for not helping her friend, her best and only true friend who needed help; she was too drunk to help her. Roxy hated seeing her sister like this, she knew Ronnie had longed for her daughter for years, to find her at last should have been a happy heart warming moment. They all sat watching Danielle in silence for a few minutes, Roxy broke the silence, "So, she'll be awake soon then!" she tried to lighten the mood, "Yeah, I'll make sure I'm here when she wakes" Ronnie said as she held Danielle's hand once more. "I'll be here for her".

Stacey had been telling stories of Danielle, various things she does all the time, Ronnie enjoyed hearing about what her daughter was like, tiny details such as the TV shows she would watch, things she would say all little things that helped Ronnie know Danielle better. Ronnie covered her mouth as she yawned, she could hardly keep her eyes open, "Look Ron, you need sleep maybe we should go" Roxy said sounding very concerned, Ronnie was going to argue back but Roxy beat her, "Not taking no for an answer, you get some sleep, me and Stace will be back later yeah?", Stacey nodded agreeing with Roxy; Ronnie didn't see the point in trying to argue again and nodded, "I'll let you know if anything happens...". Roxy and Stacey said their goodbyes and left the room.

Ronnie looked through the bag of Danielle's belongings, some clothes, a book and a diary. Ronnie smiled; she thought her daughter keeping a diary was sweet, she placed it back in the bag and decided to try and get some more sleep and so she then made herself comfy in the chair and watched Danielle until she slowly drifted off to sleep.

11:43 am

Ronnie had been asleep for a few hours now, she hadn't woke up once, her long sleep was disrupted by a loud cough, she slowly opened her eyes and heard someone coughing, it took a while for Ronnie to be fully aware of what was going on. Then she realised it was Danielle, she was coughing while still lying, eyes shut on the bed. Ronnie didn't know what to do, was she waking up? Ronnie was gently talking to Danielle, "its ok, I'm here. Wake up baby" She could see Danielle's eyes flickering, this was it she was waking up

Danielle felt herself waking, she knew she was coming round, she could hear someone's voice and then she saw light, she managed to open her eyes at last. Ronnie saw Danielle finally open her eyes, her daughter was awake at last, "Danielle..." she whispered as she looked in to her daughters eyes at last.


	11. Chapter 11 'Awake'

**Note- Well, here's Chapter 11 'Awake', hope you enjoy it. Kind of a huge event happening soon around the whole Archie thing and all that should be happening 'round Chapter 14. Enjoy. – Arbida **

Ronnie gasped, seeing Danielle in the light with her eyes open finally hit her, they looked so alike, Ronnie suddenly saw herself in Danielle who was now coming round as she realised Ronnie was there.

"R...Ronnie...? What are...?" Danielle asked quietly confused, "It's ok, you're in hospital I'm here" Ronnie tried to reassure Danielle. "What...I'm in hospital...?" Danielle tried to sit up but while trying to caused herself pain, Ronnie quickly helped her lie back down by gently lowering her body down. "Why...why are ...you...here?" Danielle whispered clearly exhausted, "I'm here...because I'm your mother...and I'm so sorry" Ronnie went to hold her hand but Danielle pulled away, "You...didn't want me... you said I was a..." Danielle clearly had trouble remembering the terrible events. "Danielle, I am so sorry... I never meant to hurt you, if I knew you were my daughter..." Ronnie had tears burning in her eyes, "After you did this to yourself... I felt so guilty... you almost died, I made you take the pills, and I made you cut yourself... I even..." she felt sick but she carried on regardless of the pain, "I punched you... I rejected you and I'm sorry... I want to be your mother... I'm sorry" Ronnie broke down by Danielle's bed side.

Ronnie lay buried in her arms crying uncontrollably, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry" Ronnie kept repeating, Danielle watched her mother crying in front of her, uncertain of what to do; She thought back to the other night. It wasn't all clear, she remembered Ronnie throwing her out the Vic, she remembered harming herself; she thought to when she lay dying by the road. Suddenly she remembered. Ronnie was there, Ronnie had ran towards her; holding her as she was dying. Ronnie did care. Ronnie was still crying by Danielle's side, despite the pain Danielle sat up, she slowly put her hand on her mothers; Ronnie slowly looked up, "Mum..." Danielle said as the tears finally escaped her eyes. Ronnie couldn't believe it, Danielle wanted her as well, she smiled. Ronnie and Danielle finally pulled in to a hug, "You do care...you do..." Danielle cried as she realised she had her mother at last. "Of course I do...how could I not?" Ronnie smiled, tears rolling down her face, tears of something she hadn't had for a long time. These were tears of happiness.

Ronnie had held Danielle close to her for what seemed like hours in a warm hug, not wanting to let go. The doctor walked in the room, upon seeing Ronnie holding her daughter in a hug made him smile, he coughed so they would notice him; Danielle slowly pulled away from Ronnie. "Ah Danielle good to see you're awake" he smiled at her, she gave a faint smile back, "Now... the pills you took, they were nothing serious, they just made you feel weak due to the overdose-" "Is she going to be ok?" Ronnie immediately asked, the doctor smiled, "The pills were nothing serious at all, if the whole lot was taken, she would have lived. Now the wound on your wrist we need to watch that, it will heal in time and as for now you need to stay here and rest, then we'll sort out some counselling " Danielle's heart sank, suddenly she felt so scared, all she wanted was to go back home, Ronnie saw her daughter was in distress, "Look, it's ok right? I'll be with you, I'll make sure you're ok" she put a reassuring hand on Danielle's shoulder. "Ok well, for the next few days we'll keep an eye on you, if any coughing occurs or any form of stomach aches, please tell someone ok?" Danielle smiled back at the doctor "I will" she said quietly; the doctor smiled again and left the room. Ronnie was rearranging Danielle's pillows so she could sit up and be comfy, Ronnie then realised Danielle was crying silently, "What's wrong sweetie" she asked concerned, "I just... it's been hard going through all this... and...My dad..." Ronnie still felt guilty, Danielle was only 19 and had been through a lot for months of her own mother not wanting to know her, "Come on, it's ok, I'll get your dad yeah?, he can come to see you tomorrow... you need some rest." Ronnie got up to leave Danielle to sleep. "Stay!" Danielle cried out, "I'm sorry... I mean... can you stay, while I fall asleep?" Danielle asked nervously, "Of course" Ronnie smiled at the thought that her daughter wanted her here to help her sleep. Ronnie helped Danielle settle, she tucked her in the bed, "sleep tight, I love you" she said warmly and sat on the chair and admired Danielle, looking at her beautiful golden blonde hair, her beautiful eyes closing as she tried to get some rest, she was truly perfect. Danielle was beginning to fall asleep now, Ronnie had sat admiring her for about five minutes, "I love you mum" Danielle said, as she drifted off. Ronnie couldn't help smiling, she felt so happy right now; her daughter was going to be ok, this was the best day of her life. She was a proper mother now and nothing and no one could ruin this for her; No one at all.

Archie had left the B&B he was staying in, he held Roxy's phone in his hand and read another text from Ronnie '**why aren't you answering? Danielle's awake! Please come. XXX' **Archie sighed, the girl that ruined his wedding day hadn't given him much time to plan, how could he get him and Danielle alone? He stepped out by the road and thought for a few seconds, suddenly he got an idea, he could get Ronnie away from Danielle for a few minutes, just enough time. Enough time to have a little word with his granddaughter.


	12. Chapter 12 'Pain'

**Note – Woah, really happy with the reviews...so happy I could cry :3. Well here's Chapter 12 'Pain' little delayed, bit shorter but next few chapters will be better**

Danielle opened her eyes, she managed to sit up in the bed, she brushed her hair out her eyes and looked at her wrist, a bandage covered the wound, she felt her nose and felt a sharp pain, it was bruised, and after being punched it was no surprise. Danielle had no idea how long she had been asleep, she had gone to sleep early in the day, she looked round and saw Ronnie asleep in the chair. The sight of her mother made her feel all better, sat in the chair her eyes shut. Danielle didn't want to disturb her; she lay back down to get some more rest.

Danielle sat up, minutes after lying down, she felt a pain in her stomach; it felt like a stomach ache but was burning, it was worse. She felt it becoming more painful, she instinctively looked at her mother for help, she remained asleep while the pain became worse, Danielle gasped quietly as tears escaped her eyes, she remembered the doctor telling her there could be some side effects of the pills, she tried to call for help but the pain was excruciating and she was unable to say anything. She was scared.

Ronnie heard a quiet noise, she was partly asleep until she realised the sound was from nearby, she rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the light, she gasped in horror at seeing Danielle holding her stomach crying silently, "My god!" Ronnie cried out, she was fully alert now, "Danielle are you alright?" Ronnie quickly placed her arms round to support Danielle, "I...It hurts" Danielle cried back silently. Ronnie needed to get help, "Help! Please!" she yelled, the nearby doctor heard and ran towards the room, Ronnie was still holding Danielle, "It's ok now, help's coming ok?" Ronnie tried to comfort her daughter who was clearly suffering, "I'm scared" Danielle looked her mother in the eyes, both of them were crying now.

The doctor entered quickly "What is it?" he asked looking at Danielle, it was the same doctor as before, "She has a pain, in her stomach and it's... please just help" Ronnie begged the doctor; he quickly came to Danielle's side opposite Ronnie, "Now, Danielle I just need to check your stomach ok?" he tried to keep it gentle, she nodded through the tears. The doctor checked Danielle's stomach, "Ok, wait here I'll be back in a second" he said quickly as he got up and left the room. "See? He's getting you something, you're going to be fine" Ronnie tried to reassure Danielle. The doctor came in the room with some pills and a glass of water, he handed them to Ronnie "Hold these", he sat by Danielle again "Right Danielle, you're suffering some after effects of the pills you took, these pills should help your stomach quickly ok?" Ronnie handed Danielle one pill, she placed it in her mouth, Ronnie helped Danielle drink the water and she swallowed the pill.

Danielle slowly felt herself calming down, her stomach began to stop hurting and she felt a lot better already, "I feel...sort of better already" Danielle smiled, relieved, Ronnie also sighed with relief, the doctor smiled "Ok, well you'll feel better for most the day, the other pill should be taken before you go to bed ok?". "Thank you, so much" Ronnie said to the doctor, he smiled and walked out the room once more. Ronnie and Danielle instantly pulled in to a warm embrace, "You gave me a scare there,,," Ronnie laughed quietly "Sorry" Danielle said, Ronnie held her daughter tightly, things were certainly getting better. "Now, I thought about your Dad, I think-"Ronnie was interrupted suddenly by Danielle "No... Please I decided I don't want my Dad to know...about all of this, I mean not yet" Ronnie seemed a little puzzled, "It's just that...since the abortion...it hasn't been the same... I just can't let him see me like this... you know...." Danielle trailed off; they both knew it was something they didn't want to talk about. "Ok, well I understand, Roxy and Stacey should be back here later, Roxy hasn't answered my text yet, maybe she's just a little busy..." Danielle smiled, "More time to spend alone with my mum" she said, Ronnie felt a warm feeling and smiled, "More time for me to get to know my daughter" she smiled, Danielle returned the smile "Yeah, there's so much we don't know about each other" Danielle said excitedly, she scratched her nose "Ouch!" she cried as she felt the bruise once more, "I'm so sorry..." Ronnie looked guilty, she felt Danielle's hand touch her own Danielle smiled sadly, she could never fully forget that nights events but she could try to forgive her mother. Ronnie sat on the chair next to Danielle's bed holding each other's hand; there was so much to learn about each other. They had a chance to get to know each other at last.


	13. Chapter 13 'Revenge'

**Note – Hey, well this is Chapter 13 'Revenge' hope you like it. This is mainly where it starts to pick up the pace. Not sure yet when I'll finish the story, maybe I'll reach chapter 30 when people want it to end, should they get bored of it D: well enjoy **

Roxy checked the time, it was getting late, it had been quite a while since she and Stacey visited Ronnie and Danielle. She got up off the chair in the kitchen; she had recently changed in to her favourite denim jacket for when she and Stacey would visit Danielle again. She headed out to Stacey's house.

Danielle sat up in her hospital bed, wearing some fresh pyjamas brought to her by Stacey. Ronnie sat on the chair next to her; they hadn't said much, they both felt like they knew so little about each other but sitting together, they felt like they knew each other so well. "Do you want a Coffee? You haven't had much to drink" Ronnie asked, Danielle instantly pulled a face "no thanks...I used to like Coffee but...not now" she laughed slightly, Ronnie smiled, "Danielle..." Ronnie wasn't sure how to ask, "There will be a time when you come out of hospital..." Danielle looked at Ronnie a little confused. "Well, when you come out...I thought you would like...I mean if you want you could..." Danielle couldn't help but smile at her mother trying to ask this dramatic like question, "Live with me?" Ronnie finally finished, Danielle grabbed her mother's hand quickly, "Yes! Thank you!" she felt overjoyed, Ronnie couldn't feel any happier, Danielle would be out in a few days, they could live together as mother and daughter at last.

Ronnie and Danielle had both sat simply thinking about all the stuff they could do together, things Mothers and daughters would do, "We can go shopping together!" Danielle said with enthusiasm, Ronnie smiled, "When I was young, I always said to my adoptive mum, we could go shopping and buy lots of toys" she smiled, thinking back to her adoptive mum, it felt odd. "It's nice, hearing about when you were younger..." Ronnie added, she smiled sadly, Danielle decided to try telling Ronnie some more stories about her past. "I remember when I was at school and..." She paused, Ronnie looked at her slightly concerned, "What?" Ronnie asked, Danielle was clearly remembering a bad memory, "I... used to get bullied a lot... I was about 14..." Ronnie instantly felt guilty, yet again to know her daughter went through more pain, Danielle was about to carry on, "It's ok Danielle...You don't have to talk about it" Ronnie tried to reassure Danielle, she held her hand firmly again, "no it's ok..." Danielle said, trying to smile, she prepared herself to tell her mother about her terrible time at school.

Archie walked until he saw the hospital, he made sure he stayed outside the main entrance as he got ready, it was late afternoon, he would be ready soon, and he wanted to make sure everything will run smoothly. He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out Roxy's phone, he smiled to himself once again, a perfect plan that will no doubt work. He thought about how Danielle ruined his wedding day, he was going to be married and everything would work out, he had Ronnie who had seemed to forgive him, Roxy and Amy... until Danielle let it all out, he got ready, in a hour or so he'd finally get the revenge he wanted so bad.

Danielle tried not to let the tears run down her face but it was so hard, Ronnie had tears too. "The kids pushed me again...I asked them to stop but they just kept saying to me No wonder your mum didn't want you, they kicked me again they called me names... they told me I was weak". It hurt Ronnie to see her daughter like this, crying because of how not having a mum affected her years ago "I'm here now, I'll never leave you ever" Ronnie smiled through the tears, Danielle tried to smile but couldn't help thinking back to the terrible time. "Roxy and Stacey should come sometime soon... Roxy hasn't answered her mobile though" Ronnie said, Danielle wiped her tears away and looked at her mother and smiled, "I have my mother now" she said and tried to think to the future rather than lurking in the past. "I love you...mum" Danielle smiled allowing tears escape from her eyes, "I love you too" Ronnie was so grateful that Danielle had forgiven her, "In a few days, we'll live together, me and you in Walford" Ronnie couldn't wait to live with her daughter, years ago she thought she lost her forever, now she had everything she wanted. She had her daughter back.

Archie entered the hospital sooner than he had planned, he pulled out his phone and began texting Ronnie, he stood by the reception desk the woman watched him curiously as he texted away, she watched as this man glanced up every few seconds, as if he was up to no good. Archie sent the text and smiled to himself. This was it.

Ronnie heard her phone buzz, interrupting this beautiful perfect moment she shared with her daughter, she picked up the phone and read: ** Hey, I'm at the hospital now, at reception the Doctor wants a word with us about Danielle, please come Roxy.**

Archie approached the woman at the desk, she looked up at him. "Hello, I'm here to see my granddaughter Danielle" She smiled "Ah right, yeah, she's like...somewhere in...Err" The doctor walked towards him "Danielle? She's down here if you want to follow me" the doctor pointed down the corridor, Archie smiled, "Yes thanks". "You must be happy to see you're granddaughter I assume?" the doctor made conversation as Archie followed behind him, "Yes...course I'm happy" Archie said cheerfully, "Very happy" he smiled to himself.

Ronnie had already told Danielle she would only be a few minutes, after a lot of persuasion from Danielle she decided to leave her, only for a few minutes, as she headed down the long white corridor, she didn't take notice of the Doctor and another man heading past her. As Archie walked past Ronnie he made sure he faced the other way and pretended to rummage through his coat pockets, as far as he was aware, she didn't even look at him. The Doctor looked behind him, he noticed it was Ronnie but she'd already turned the corner, maybe she was heading to reception. Archie and the doctor walked down the endless white corridor, the bright lights made it seem so bright, yet it was getting darker outside; they arrived at the door to the room where Danielle was in, the doctor gestured to the door, "She's in there" he smiled as Archie did also, The doctor walked off and left Archie outside the door waiting.

Danielle sat up in bed, thinking how her life was getting so much better. She smiled to herself thinking of living with Ronnie, her dream finally had come true. Suddenly someone entered the room, Danielle looked round and suddenly she felt fear overtake her as she looked up to see Archie. "Hello Danielle" he smiled menacingly.

Ronnie arrived at reception and looked around, she couldn't see Roxy anywhere. She went to the woman at reception, "Excuse me, my sister was meant to be here to meet me, the doctor wanted a word about Danielle" the woman looked puzzled for a second, "Sorry but, err the doctor just took Danielle's granddad to go see her". "Oh my god..." Ronnie felt sick Archie couldn't be here, not now when everything was going so well with Danielle. She cursed under her breath and began making her way back to Danielle; she ran as fast as possible down the long corridor leaving the woman at reception watching her run away, the woman shrugged and brushed her brown hair out her eyes and sighed.

Archie grabbed Danielle and threw her to the ground as she tried to leave the room, she fell by the bed and tried to crawl away from Archie, she reached the corner of the room, she was trapped. "You girl, have ruined me, you ruined my wedding and my relationship with my family!" he yelled walking towards Danielle who was sobbing in the corner of the room frightened for her life, he went towards her and grabbed her by the throat, "Now I'm going to finish off what you started!" he started to choke her, she tried to pull his hands off but he was too strong, she slowly felt herself grow weaker, "Pl..ease..." was all Danielle could say Archie carried on strangling her.

There was nothing she could do, unless someone came now. She was going to die; her own granddad was going to kill her.


	14. Chapter 14 'Help'

**Note – Yo, well this chapter has taken its time to come here, mainly due to the fact I thought the cliff-hanger was good enough for me to leave it roughly a week, a week to plan out the rest of the fic as well, I have a big finale planned for when the time is right, this chapter is SHORTER but the next few will lead on to the next big event, thinking maybe this Fic will end at Chapter 50 unless people love it and want more...until then this is Chapter 14 'Help' **

Danielle felt herself get thrown to the ground, she coughed as she gasped for air, Archie stood up over her, he kicked her in the stomach. Danielle felt pain rush through her as Archie kicked her again and again and he knelt down to grab her throat again he pinned her against the wall on the other side of the room furthest away from the bed, Danielle couldn't speak she was in shock and pain as she looked at Archie who she knew was going to kill her. Archie punched Danielle in the face, she felt her head hit the wall and he carried on strangling her, "Sorry girl, but this is what you get for interfering! This is what you get for turning my daughters against me!" he yelled at her, suddenly the door burst open, Ronnie started in shock and horror as she watched her daughter being pinned against the wall, blood coming out of her nose. Archie instantly let go of Danielle and she fell to the ground and just lay there, "Veronica... I...look" Archie hadn't planned her walking in on him, "What have you done to her?" Ronnie yelled looking down at Danielle who wasn't moving; Archie got up and moved towards Ronnie. "Don't come near me!" Ronnie screamed at Archie, "Get out! GO NOW" she yelled and ran towards Danielle's body; Archie moved quickly out the door and disappeared down the corridor.

"Danielle?" Ronnie hoped for a response, Danielle opened her eyes, she managed look around and she knew Ronnie was cradling her body, much like she did the night she harmed herself, about 3 days ago. "You're awake...oh thanks god...I'm sorry...he tricked me, it was him...he must have got Roxy's phone...I'm sorry..." Danielle tried to get up, Ronnie helped her get to the bed not far from the wall, Danielle managed to lie back down on top of the bed cover thanks to Ronnie's help. "Thank you..." Danielle whispered, her eyes shut from exhaustion, her nose was still bleeding, "Shall I get a doctor to check on you?" Ronnie asked, as much as Danielle hated being checked on, she nodded "I'll never, ever leave you again" Ronnie tried to convince Danielle, Ronnie tried to smile at Danielle but she felt guilty, it was all her fault. "Mum" Danielle called Ronnie as she was going to call for a doctor from the doorway, "Yes?" Ronnie looked back. "He...won't come back will he?" Danielle sat up feeling more scared than ever, she felt the pain on her neck, stomach and face and it reminded her of Archie's rage, "No, I won't let him, I'm your mother, I'm gonna protect you from now on" Danielle felt more at ease knowing that Ronnie wasn't going to leave the room, she lay back and heard Ronnie calling for a doctor just outside the room, she thought to herself how fast time had gone, it was about 3 days since she was in hospital, maybe even more, she wasn't sure but she was going to ask the doctor when she could leave. She sat up and waited for the doctor to come, she heard Ronnie talking outside; she must be telling the doctor about what had happened. Danielle felt sick thinking of what happened, she felt stupid for making herself end up here in the first place; her thoughts were interrupted as Ronnie walked in, "The doctor will be here in a moment", Ronnie sat on the bed beside Danielle, "I want to ask him...when I can go home" Danielle told Ronnie cautiously not knowing if Ronnie would think it was a good idea. "Of course, it's been a few days now, we need to get you home" Ronnie told Danielle, "Home...with you?" Danielle was scared that Ronnie would change her mind, "Yes, home with me. I'm so glad you've forgiven me...time after time I let you down and...I hope that when we get home, just for a bit... I know you're 19 now...I want to try and be the mother I never was...if you want" Ronnie knew that Danielle was a young adult now but she still wanted to look after her like a little girl. "Yes of course!" Danielle beamed sitting up straighter to face Ronnie, "All my life I wanted my mother...now I finally have you...I want to stay with you, I know I am 19...but..." Danielle and Ronnie looked in to each other's eyes both of them had fresh tears forming, "I love you" Danielle said smiling and letting tears roll down her face, Ronnie and Danielle both felt so happy and emotional they both couldn't stop the tears, just then the Doctor walked in to the room and smiled, he was fascinated by this mother and daughter relationship, he made himself noticed and walked over to Danielle smiling.


	15. Chapter 15 'Joel'

**Note- Hey, Chapter 15 all ready!, my first Fan fiction too. Well hope you like this one, the more reviews I the more likely I am to make the story a lot longer, my plan was to have 40 or 50 chapters, as all reviews are positive, maybe there could be more :) Well hope you enjoy Chapter 15 'Joel' **

Monday 6th April 2009 22:54 PM

Roxy sighed as she sat on her bed, it had been a few hours ago since Ronnie had rang the phone in the vic, she had told Roxy about how Danielle had come round, details about her recovery even that Archie had tried to kill her. The good news being Danielle was allowed out in 2 days after some checkups and counselling, news that Roxy had told Stacey, news that had soon been passed round the whole square. Everyone had heard and kept asking questions to anyone who knew Danielle, was it true Danielle tried to kill herself? Did she forgive Ronnie? Is it true Archie tried to kill her? Roxy sighed once more glancing round the room, she decided it was time to get some sleep, her and Stacey agreed to wait for Danielle to come home rather than visiting her, Roxy Lay on top of her bed and smiled, things were changing, things were going to get better.

Danielle saw Ronnie in the distance, she ran towards her, running across the road to finally reach the one woman she always wanted to be with, her real mother at last, she finally reached her but suddenly she felt herself unable to move anymore. She saw then Archie standing where Ronnie stood once, he smiled evilly, "No one wants you now do they?" he said laughing, "Your mother gave you away...Your farther didn't want anything to do with you...You're all alone" he walked towards her, Danielle couldn't move she felt frozen with fear, unable to move as he got closer.

Danielle woke up and sat up instantly, she was breathing heavily and sweating, she looked around it was night time; Ronnie sat asleep again in the chair next to the bed, Danielle felt some tears roll down her face she felt stupid...crying over a nightmare, she felt it was all too much to handle. She took a drink of water off the desk next to the bed, she lay back down wiping the tears away as she tried to sleep once more.

7:47AM 7th April

Danielle had been awake for 2 long hours, Ronnie had slept all the time, Danielle sat there watching her, she had the same nightmare twice now, she decided to not go to sleep anymore, she just wanted Ronnie to stay with her, she sat up in her bed and wanted to get some fresh water, she managed to get out of the bed, it was hard to walk to the water dispenser but she got there and poured a fresh cup of cool water, she hadn't been on her feet much recently, she looked outside the hospital window while holding on to the ledge for balance, she thought while looking out the window of Walford, tomorrow she would be going home at last. Danielle was in mid thought when Ronnie made a sound, Danielle looked at her, she sat there wearing the same clothes for days now, not leaving the hospital, Danielle had fresh pyjamas on still. Danielle laughed slightly as Ronnie made another noise, Danielle carried on looking out the window, "Danielle?" Ronnie asked, Danielle thought she was sleep talking but as she turned round she saw she was awake.

"What are you doing up this early and out of bed?" Ronnie rubbed her eyes, she stood up to walk over to Danielle by the window, "Oh, I just had a nightmare, nothing much really" Danielle knew Ronnie would be worrying already, Ronnie was right in front of Danielle, "What was the nightmare about?" Danielle didn't answer; she just looked down, "Danielle?" Ronnie felt worried as it is without Danielle not answering, Danielle looked up at her mother, she wiped her eyes, Ronnie stared at her beautiful daughter who looked more scared than ever.

"Then he said...no one wanted me" Danielle let the tears fall once more, "he said my mother didn't want me" Ronnie wiped her tears away too and leaned towards Danielle on the bed they both sat on "Danielle..." Ronnie held her hand tightly, "and he said my dad didn't want me..." Ronnie froze, she hadn't thought about Danielle's real dad. "Danielle, it was just a nightmare ok? I want you, I want nothing more, you're my daughter I will never stop loving you ever" Danielle smiled slightly, "What about my dad? He didn't want me...did he?" Ronnie sighed and hated the fact she had to cause Danielle heartbreak, Ronnie already felt guilty and ashamed for letting Danielle down, now she had to tell Danielle about someone else who let her down, she had to tell Danielle about Joel. Ronnie sat with Danielle on the bed, they looked in to each other's eyes and Ronnie felt even more frightened to tell Danielle the truth about Joel, she didn't want Danielle to feel unwanted, She held Danielle's hand still, "If your farther could see you now..." Ronnie couldn't believe she made this perfect young girl, she only hoped now telling her about Joel wouldn't hurt her daughter any more then she already had. Ronnie knew there would be a time when Danielle asked about her real farther, just like there will be a time when she needed to tell her adoptive farther all about what had happened, Ronnie smiled, trying to look on the bright side she held Danielle's hand and began telling her all about Joel.


	16. Chapter 16 'Future'

**Note – Hey, Arbida here :D just want to let you know that sadly this chapter will be my last before I go away for a week, with no internet :( Until then here's Chapter 16 'Future' hope you enjoy it. When I come back Chapter 17 should be out on 18****th**** July. See ya.**

7th April 2009 8:00 am

"He didn't want me either" Danielle pulled away from Ronnie as they sat on the bed, Ronnie tried to reassure Danielle but knew she made a mistake telling her about her dad, "I thought...for once...just for once there would be a reason why someone didn't want me...for once it wasn't because they just didn't want this pathetic baby... for once someone would want me" Danielle put her head in her hands, she knew her farther, this Joel was never around but the fact he had left Ronnie because he didn't want a baby... "Danielle, I wanted you" Ronnie tried to get through to Danielle who sat on the bed her head in her hands still, "Please Danielle, we were young, I was scared and he felt he couldn't cope" Danielle lifted her head out of her hands, tears burning her eyes again, "Why am I a disappointment?" she started crying again and looked down on the bed trying to avoid eye contact. "You're not! Don't say that you're my daughter...I wanted to keep you but my dad...you know how he is he...he took you away from me" Ronnie hated remembering that memory, it brought back the heartache, "You did nothing wrong, you're...perfect, you're just what I wanted my daughter to be..." Ronnie looked at Danielle who had lifted her head, "So why do I feel so rejected?" Danielle asked wiping her tears; Ronnie pulled Danielle gently towards her and held her tightly as she felt her heartbreak.

Danielle finally let go of Ronnie and sat up on the bed, "I'm sorry, I know how you must feel right now, I need you to know..." Ronnie held Danielle's hand and tried to maintain eye contact despite the tears in her eyes, "I want to be the mother I never was, I want to be there for you, I want us to live together, mother and daughter" Ronnie prayed that Danielle would still want to live with her when they went home, Danielle smiled, "You really do want me..." she whispered with a sense of relief and happiness, "Yes!" Ronnie laughed wiping the tears away from Danielle's face; Danielle laughed slightly and felt for once that she was wanted. Danielle had began to lie back on the bed but she suddenly sat up fast, "What about the others?" Danielle asked franticly, "others?" Ronnie questioned, "You know! Mrs Mitchell, Phil, Ben all of the others in the family, what if they don't want me there? I'm 19 years late to join in" Ronnie laughed slightly, "You're my daughter! You're a Mitchell, they'll accept you! Just because you weren't here for 19 years it doesn't mean you can't be in the family, besides you'll be living with me" Danielle nodded several times trying to convince herself that Ronnie was right. "Mum" Danielle asked, Ronnie looked back at her daughter from where she now stood by the window, she felt so happy at being called mum, 19 years she had wanted to be called that, now she would be called it every day, "Yes?" Ronnie smiled looking at Danielle who was comfy in bed, "When we live together, can we, maybe...well" Danielle seemed nervous to ask, "What?" Ronnie laughed; Danielle was so cute when she was nervous, "Maybe, we could...have a pet?" Danielle asked very quietly as if it was a life changing question to ask, Ronnie got closer to the bed, "sure we can" Ronnie brushed the hair out of her eyes, Danielle smiled, "Whatever pet you want" Ronnie laughed, Danielle smiled and lay back down on the bed, still smiling.

7th April 2009 10:02 am

Danielle had been asleep for about 20 minutes, Ronnie had sat watching her most of the time. She admired Danielle as she slept peacefully, Ronnie tried to get up quietly but accidently kicked over Danielle's bag of belongings, she quickly turned to see if she had woken Danielle, she gave a sigh of relief when Danielle didn't wake up, she knelt down on the floor to gather various items that fell out, she couldn't help but notice that Danielle's Diary had landed open on the beginning of April, Ronnie knew it was a private diary and that she should close it, she was going to close it but quickly scanned the passage for April 2nd,Ronnie instantly shut the diary, it would be full of bad memories from that night, she couldn't read anymore, she had to look to the future, her and Danielle had a perfect time ahead of them, anything written or said was in the past, this was going to change even though she may never forgive herself for what she had done to her daughter in the past, at least they could both live together and never be apart again. Ronnie placed the diary back in the bag with the other things and placed it by the bed, she looked once more at Danielle, still asleep in the bed, she moved slightly and groaned, Ronnie hoped she was having a good dream this time. She moved right by Danielle and kissed her head softly, "Sleep tight" she smiled and went to sit in the chair to watch her daughter sleep.

Ronnie had only been watching Danielle for 5 minutes when a doctor entered the room, Ronnie looked at the door and saw him standing by the door, he had short black combed hair and held a clipboard, he walked quietly over to Ronnie, he took a look at Danielle and smiled, "When she wakes, there's someone ready for the counselling" he whispered quietly and began to walk out the room to leave Ronnie and Danielle for an hour or so until Danielle woke up, Ronnie sighed she had forgotten all about the counselling, it would be the last thing she and Danielle had to overcome before they could finally go home, Ronnie stood up and walked by the window, she looked up at the clear blue sky, she glanced back at Danielle, the sun was shining on the bed, she looked so beautiful. Ronnie knew now all Danielle had to do was go through with the counselling and then they can go home and live together at last.

Ronnie knew that Danielle having to relive the events while telling a stranger could give her an emotional breakdown, she moved back over by the bed, Danielle moved slightly and made a few noises, Ronnie tried not to laugh, maybe their new found mother daughter relationship will help Danielle get through, Ronnie wanted to make sure that she would be with Danielle while she told the person all about the event, no matter how painful it would be to hear it all in Danielle's words at least this would be the final obstacle for now.

Very soon they can live together and Ronnie can make up for the 19 years she had missed out on as being the mother Danielle needed.


	17. Chapter 17 'Remembering'

**Note- Hey again, back off my holiday. Here's Chapter 17 'Remembering'**

"Danielle?" Ronnie stroked Danielle's hair as she lay on the bed, slowly waking up. Danielle mumbled slightly before opening her eyes, she looked up at Ronnie smiling down at her. "Ron- mum?" Danielle rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, "Danielle, there's someone here to see you now, the counsellor" Ronnie tried to make Danielle feel comfortable with the idea, fear came over Danielle's face, "Now?" she cried clearly scared she started breathing heavily, Ronnie put a reassuring hand on Danielle's cheek, "It's ok, look I'll be with you. If you want I can stay here" Danielle smiled "You will?" Ronnie stroked Danielle's soft blonde hair and smiled back to Danielle "Course I will, I don't want you to do this alone" Danielle suddenly felt a lot better, she looked up at Ronnie and smiled yet again "Thanks mum" she whispered, Ronnie felt heart warm each time she was called 'mum' by Danielle, "It's ok Danielle, your mother is here".

Danielle sat on the bed with Ronnie on the chair next to her holding her hand, the woman sat at the end of the bed, she had shoulder length brown hair, she held some pieces of paper to take down notes, "Now Danielle, I need to know, why did you do it why did you harm yourself?" Danielle looked quickly to Ronnie who gave her a slight smile, Ronnie knew this was going to be very emotional, "I...I was going to enter the Vic...I knew that the reception was going to be there... I left my locket in Ronnie's Champaign glass, later...when Ronnie found me upstairs...she wouldn't believe I was her daughter...so" Danielle paused for while, the woman understood that this was hard for Danielle, this was the reason she allowed her mother to be here for her. "I tried to find the locket but I couldn't...Ronnie forced me outside the Vic and she...punched me in the face and told me to Crawl away and die...I don't remember what else she said..." Danielle looked back at Ronnie, she was wiping away some tears, she still held Danielle's hand with her free one, "What did you do then?" the woman asked Danielle, this was the part Danielle dreaded to talk about the most, Ronnie held Danielle's hand tighter as they both had to relive the tragic event.

"I remember feeling like I was going to die...I just felt like I was unwanted and so after taking the pills...I wanted to die" Danielle freed her hand from Ronnie's and wiped her tears and placed her head in her hands "I felt so alone!" she cried, she lifted her head up and looked at the woman, "before I collapsed, I realised I shouldn't have done it...I should have thought about my dad, I haven't told him about this yet..." the woman nodded, she made a few notes then looked back up to Danielle "I just need you to know...I regret doing it, I know it may seem like I was mad to try and...kill myself...but now I'm happy...my mother wants me" she looked at Ronnie and back to the woman, the woman nodded again "Well, I can see that it was a tough time for you, Your relationship now, how does it stand?" she asked looking between the two woman, she had only noticed how alike they looked, "I love her, what I did and said was unforgivable...but my daughter forgave me" She looked at Danielle "I want us to get through this together" she said half talking to the woman but mostly to Danielle. "I see, well I don't have any worries about you Danielle, the reason I came here was to make sure you were in a stable condition, it seems you two together can keep each other happy and no doubt you'll have a great relationship" the woman rose from the chair, Ronnie stood too, "Thank you for coming" Ronnie smiled at the woman, the woman smiled back and looked down at Danielle in the bed "Glad you're better Danielle, Doctors say you can go home tomorrow, assuming I think you're fit, I think you are" she smiled and Danielle smiled back, she headed to the exit and Ronnie followed her, "Look after her, keep her close. Love her" the woman said to Ronnie as she opened the door and walked out, Ronnie watched her walk down the corridor "I will" she whispered to herself.

Ronnie entered the room, Danielle sat up in the bed "We did it" Danielle said excitedly, Ronnie walked over and felt happy to see Danielle smiling "We did, didn't we" Ronnie laughed sitting on the bed for once Danielle looked truly happy, all they had to look forward to was getting home and living together "Thank you" Danielle said, Ronnie smiled, "Do me a favour" Ronnie said, Danielle sat up "Yeah?" she asked not knowing what Ronnie would ask, Ronnie looked at Danielle and moved closer on the bed "Call me mum once more" Danielle laughed "Thanks mum" Danielle whispered again, Ronnie felt her heart warm once more.

Ronnie and Danielle sat on the bed laughing and thinking about the next day, what it would be like for all the other residents of Albert square to see them as mother and daughter, all the rumours that would have spread, seeing Danielle's new found family in the Vic, seeing friends again. This was it this was the day both their lives got a whole lot better.

Elsewhere someone held a phone in their hand, the person threw it down on to the cold wet concrete by the road, he walked down the street becoming darker and only being lit by the street lamps, he moved in the light and sighed. Archie looked behind him before carrying on walking down the street. He was going to return to Walford to get Peggy back. He needed to leave it a few weeks or so first but he will make sure he gets returns. He would meet his family again.


	18. Chapter 18 'Home'

**Note- Hey, thanks a lot for the reviews, makes me a very happy boy. Anyways here's Chapter 18 'Home' Keep reviewing :D**

8th April 2009 8:24 am

"I can't wait! They're coming home today!" Roxy walked in to the kitchen smiling, Peggy laughed slightly "I bet you can't wait to see your niece" Roxy turned away from the fridge with some milk and smiled again "Yeah" she turned back to the fridge and shut the door. "My niece" she said happily to herself, finally happy knowing Ronnie was happy.

Danielle slowly opened her eyes, she yawned as she sat up in the hospital bed. It took a few seconds until she realised that this was the day she could finally live with her mother. Ronnie was asleep in the chair again, Danielle was so grateful, Ronnie had not left the hospital at all, Danielle felt so happy that Ronnie cared about her.

Danielle got out of the bed, she slowly walked to the window trying to not wake Ronnie in the process, in a few hours the doctor will be here to let Danielle know she can finally leave, she can finally live with Ronnie, the woman who had no doubt saved her life, if Ronnie hadn't found her lying on the side of the road... Danielle didn't try to think any more about it but decided to wait until Ronnie woke up. Going back to Walford would be difficult, with everyone gossiping about what has been happening, most of the people in the square had witnessed her in the Vic, claiming she was Ronnie's daughter, she made herself seem mad then, now if people knew what she had done to herself, people would think she had lost the plot entirely.

Danielle sighed, as long as she could just go home, see Stacey, Amy and be with her mother, she could get through it. As long as she never saw Archie again, the one man she thought she could trust, her granddad, the granddad who said to Ronnie that her own daughter had died years ago, the granddad that pretended Ronnie gave her money to leave for good. The same granddad who tried to kill her, Danielle shivered, why was she getting so many negative thoughts? Maybe deep down Danielle knew, being 19 she would have to leave eventually, how long can Ronnie put up with her? After what Danielle did to herself maybe Ronnie would feel like she had to look after her? Make sure she doesn't grab the nearest pills and try and kill herself again... Danielle looked back over to Ronnie from the window. She never thought she would ever have another mother, her adoptive mother had died not long ago, Danielle knew from then she wanted to go and find her real mother, not only to find out why she was placed in adoption but for the tiniest chance that she would meet the mother of her dreams, at least now it had come true.

Ronnie began to wake slowly, she noticed the light beaming through the windows, as she sat up slowly she noticed Danielle standing by the window looking out, Ronnie couldn't help noticing how beautiful Danielle looked with the sun glowing with her bright golden hair, "Good morning Sweetie" Ronnie gave a smile, as Danielle turned round and smiled back, "Looking forward to going home?" Ronnie asked Danielle, Danielle knew that Ronnie knew what the answer was going to be "Yeah! I can't wait" Ronnie got up out the chair to walk over to Danielle at the window, she gave a short sigh of relief and smiled "our home" she said gently placing a hand on Danielle's shoulder, they both laughed together and looked out the window at the beautiful view.

Danielle and Ronnie stood looking out the window in silence for quite some time, "My baby girl..." Ronnie finally broke the silence; Danielle looked up at her, slightly confused. "I still can't believe it you know, after all these years I'm finally with you" Ronnie smiled sadly, "for the past 19 years, all I had was the locket to remind me of you, when I used to be lonely and sad, I held my locket so tight..." she sighed but the smile returned when she looked back down to Danielle "Now I've got you. At last" Danielle looked up quickly as if she remembered something, "My locket..." she tried to think where it could be "Where is it? I left it..." Ronnie had forgotten to tell Danielle "I found it, in the glass" Ronnie felt guilty saying this, remembering how she didn't believe Danielle in the first place, "Well" Danielle moved away from the window and sat on the bed to rest "Like you say, we have each other now" Ronnie rested against the window facing Danielle on the bed "I've never felt happier in my life!" Danielle almost yelled excitedly, she quickly covered her mouth in shock at what she had just yelled out, in a hospital of all places. "Sorry...emotions...just a little bit..." Danielle tried to explain, Ronnie burst out laughing "That was honestly the cutest thing I've ever seen" she laughed tears rolling down her face, Danielle started laughing as well. This was exactly what she wanted it to be like being loved by a mother, a perfect mother.

9:23 am

The doctor walked in the room, he seemed in a happy mood and he scratched his short black hair before addressing Ronnie and Danielle who sat on the bed, "Well Danielle as far as I can see, you may go home" he smiled, he loved giving good news to patients, especially these two, their relationship was quite touching he thought. Danielle smiled "Thank you!" she beamed at the Doctor, "well then, I see no reason to keep you here any longer, there will be some paper work for you mum" he smiled at her, Ronnie smiled back. "I assume you're looking forward to going home?" he asked Danielle "Yeah, I really can't wait" she couldn't help almost laughing, the doctor laughed slightly, well then, I'll let you get ready to go, when you're ready at reception will be something for you to sign, then you can go. The doctor was about to leave the room but turned round quickly "I won't be there so, this is goodbye now then" he smiled looking between Ronnie and Danielle "Thank you so much" Ronnie said Danielle laughed "Thanks for helping me" she said, the doctor opened the door to leave "You're welcome" he smiled one last time and shut the door.

"This is it then" Danielle said, she had just changed in to some spare clothes, she felt a little scared about going back but also excited, Ronnie felt the same too, "Ready to start our new life?" she smiled holding Danielle's hand as they prepared to walk out the room Danielle looked up at her mother and they smiled to each other, "I'm ready....mum" Danielle laughed, Ronnie walked out the room with Danielle holding her hand, feeling more happier than ever, as the door of the room shut. Their new life had just begun


	19. Chapter 19 'Welcome'

**Hey, well here's the next Chapter 'Welcome'. This fic is picking up now; hopefully the next 20 or so chapters will bring some twists and hopefully keep you all interested up until the finale. Once again thanks a lot for the reviews.**

Danielle looked out the window of the cab, they were only a few miles from Albert Square, Ronnie sat beside her, she noticed Danielle was messing with her hands, "Are you ok?" she asked smiling slightly; Danielle's face was still slightly bruised but she looked a lot better then she had before, "Yeah, I'm just...you know nervous" Danielle said quietly, she didn't like the cab driver being able to listen in on their conversation, if Charlie wasn't so busy he could have picked them up and Danielle would feel more at ease. Ronnie took Danielle's hand, Danielle began to feel better, "You're not alone, no matter what happens now you'll never be alone" Ronnie whispered reassuringly her hand still on Danielle's, Danielle loved how this woman, her mother who a few months ago hardly talked to her, was now the one person that made her feel all better, who now promised to always be there, Danielle looked out the window again as the cab got closer to Albert square.

Only a few minutes passed until the cab finally reached Albert square, the cab had stopped near the Vic, Ronnie and Danielle got out the cab and Ronnie paid the driver and thanked him, Danielle stood still for a moment, it was scary being back, especially since she had a whole new family to get to know, Ronnie walked over to Danielle, "Come on, we'll go to the flat, I phoned Roxy yesterday in the Vic, she said she'll give you a while to settle in before we go to the Vic" Ronnie told Danielle, Danielle gave a sigh of relief, "I just want to go home...with you" Ronnie nodded giving a reassuring smile, "There's no rush, all the others know what you've been through, they know you need time to settle in. All I need to do is phone Roxy when I get to the flat to let her know we're here" Danielle smiled, glad that she would have a chance to bond with her mother at home. Danielle felt nervous walking past the Vic, various people were watching her and Ronnie holding hands walking past, some people were talking to each other, commenting, others seemed to smile, maybe not many people were used to seeing Ronnie look so happy, let alone seeing her walk by holding hands with her daughter,

Eventually Ronnie and Danielle finally arrived at the flat, Ronnie unlocked the door and let Danielle enter first, Danielle stepped in and looked around, this was her home, at last she had everything she had ever wanted. Danielle heard the door shut and Ronnie entered, she still held Danielle's bag of belongings, "Welcome home" Ronnie felt a rush of excitement, Danielle was going to be living with her, Ronnie thought it was impossible to ever feel this happy. Ronnie lead Danielle through to the main room, "Have a seat if you want" Ronnie gestured towards the sofa, Danielle smiled as she took a seat, Ronnie sat right next to her.

"Look, Danielle, I know this may seem weird at first, but I want you to know, this is your home now, I want you to think of this as your home and treat it like one, I'm so happy that you have forgiven me...You can do whatever you want here, there is no spare room at the moment, so I'll sleep on the sofa, you have the bed." Danielle was beginning to feel guilty, "Oh, no really I can sleep on the sofa, I don't want you to go out of your way and suffer a good night's sleep because of me" Danielle tried to protest, Ronnie laughed slightly and shook her head "Honestly, Danielle having you here...is the best thing that has ever happened to me, after what you've been through...you need a good home, I want to be here to look after you, Jack can manage the club and I can spend all my time being with you" Ronnie could see that Danielle was still feeling guilty, as if she was in the way. "You aren't in the way at all, how could you be? You're the one person I would do anything for...when you was in the hospital bed...I would have switched places with you if I could have" Danielle felt a shiver down her spine, the thought of Ronnie lying in hospital bed seemed scary, Ronnie smiled softly "I'm going to take a shower, you can do whatever you want, rest, watch TV. You can have a shower after me if you want" Ronnie got up and was about to head to the bathroom, "Mum" Danielle called, Ronnie turned round, Danielle was still sitting on the sofa, "Thank you" Danielle said rather ecstatically, "I mean, really thank you" Ronnie loved seeing Danielle so happy, "No problem sweetie" she whispered, she reached in to her pocket and pulled out a key, she walked over to Danielle and handed it to her, "You'll need this as well" Danielle laughed, she looked at the key as if it was some valuable artefact, "My own key!" Danielle said almost in disbelief, Ronnie headed towards the bathroom, "remember, make yourself at home" she said finally, she disappeared out of sight.

Danielle decided to lie down on the sofa, she made sure her shoes were taken off, she had lots of aches all over her body, she felt really tired as well, she held the key in her hand just looking at it, the amount of times she would open the door to her home with this key, she thought of all the times she would come home and have Ronnie here to greet her, just like her adoptive mum used to, Danielle closed her eyes and began to think, she felt happy, yet so exhausted, she slowly drifted off to sleep on the sofa, the key rested in her hand that rested on her stomach.

Before entering the bathroom, Ronnie had entered her room to call the Vic, Roxy had answered and sound thrilled when Ronnie said they were home, but agreed to give them the rest of the day before coming round to visit. Ronnie got off the bed and walked in to the main room, she was about to tell Danielle she had told Roxy they were back, her heart warmed at the sight before her, Danielle lay asleep on the sofa holding the key to the flat, Ronnie smiled, she stroked Danielle's hair and kissed her head making sure she didn't wake her up, she headed towards the bathroom, taking one look back and smiled at Danielle asleep on the sofa.


	20. Chapter 20 'Bonding'

**Hey, here's chapter 20, 'Bonding' enjoy -Arbida**

8th April 2009 12:02

Danielle still lay on the sofa; she had been asleep for a few hours now. Her eyes began to open, she scanned the room, still lying down, it took a few moments until she realised where she was, she sat up fairly quickly, she had to brush her hair out of her face. Danielle got off the sofa, she walked around the living room, she felt her face, the bruise still hurt a little but was not as bad as it used to be, Ronnie entered the living room, she saw Danielle wasn't facing her, she was looking at some pictures that Ronnie had up on a shelf, most of the pictures were of her and Roxy, "I'll need a picture of you to go up on there" Ronnie laughed, Danielle turned around, she smiled. "You want a picture of me up there?" Ronnie stared at Danielle in disbelief, "Yes! Can't have a shelf of photos without a photo my own daughter up there!" Ronnie walked towards Danielle, she picked up a photo of her and Roxy, "This was in Ibiza, Roxy was drunk...again" Ronnie smiled thinking back to her old life, "I bet you miss your old life there" Danielle had seen how happy Ronnie had looked on all of the photos, Ronnie smiled for a moment then shook her head, "In my old life, you wasn't there" Danielle blushed, she always felt slightly embarrassed when Ronnie said all this stuff, yet it still made her feel so happy.

Danielle had sat down on the sofa, she had some pillows to rest her back, Ronnie had advised she rest for most of the day. "Hey, Sweetie I know you might feel bored, is there anything I can get you from the shop? Like a magazine or something?" Ronnie asked, Danielle shook her head, "No it's fine, really" Ronnie nodded, "Well you can put the TV on if you want, you can watch whatever you want" Danielle almost looked shocked "I can watch what I want?, Stacey used to always switch over to watch her programs and never let me watch mine!" Danielle laughed, Ronnie turned on the TV and handed Danielle the remote "Whatever you want to watch" Ronnie stroked Danielle's hair out of her face and kissed her on the head.

Ronnie had walked almost out the room when she turned round, "I'm going to make myself a sandwich, do you want one? You must be hungry?" Danielle looked over the other side of the sofa "Yes, please. Thanks". "Well, I'm going to have Cheese in mine, what do you want?" Ronnie had no idea what Danielle liked so it was going to be interesting to find out, "Cheese sounds fine" Danielle smiled, Ronnie smiled back, she walked towards the kitchen, "Back in a few" Ronnie called, Danielle sat back and continued to watch TV, nothing much was on, still it was daytime TV, Danielle flicked through various channels, she noticed Ronnie had lots of them, maybe she had sky or something, she noticed a channel showing Doctor who, she decided to watch that rather than the poor excuse for Daytime TV.

Ronnie walked in a few minutes later, she handed Danielle a plate with a cheese sandwich, "Thanks..." Danielle said, Ronnie sat on the sofa with Danielle, she noticed Danielle hadn't started eating, instead she was crying, "Danielle? What's wrong?" Ronnie asked worried, Danielle wiped the tears away, "Sorry...It's this scene" she pointed at the screen, Ronnie realised it was Doctor who but she didn't know what was sad about it, "It's just...The Doctor had a companion called Rose...and this is the part where...he leaves her on this beach, with this other Doctor like a human version of him...and he has to leave the woman he loves...forever..." Ronnie smiled, her daughter was just like her, any sad scene on TV got Ronnie crying for hours, she handed Danielle a tissue, "Thanks..." Danielle said, she wiped her eyes, "You better eat quick, you haven't ate for a while" Ronnie said, she picked up a tissue and wiped Danielle's eyes again, Danielle laughed slightly, "Love you mum" she said, the tears of sadness over the Doctor who scene had been replaced by a few tears of happiness, she picked up the sandwich, as she and Ronnie continued to watch TV.

8th April 2009 21:05

Many hours had passed, Ronnie and Danielle had spent most of the day together, they had watched various things on TV and had even talked about what they both wanted to do in the near future, Danielle had explained more about her upbringing and how she had always wanted to meet her real mum, they had some time to bond and to get to know each other a little better. They both sat on the sofa, sitting close together, Danielle yawned, and she seemed extremely embarrassed with herself for the sheer scale of the yawn, "You feel like going to bed?" Ronnie asked, she held Danielle's hand softly, "Well...I am a bit tired" Danielle smiled back, "a bit?" Ronnie laughed "You can barely keep your eyes open" she smiled, "let's get you to bed, there's some pyjamas in the bag as well, they'll do until you get your other clothes from Stacey's" Danielle had got up off the sofa and stretched, she rubbed her eyes slightly "I'll go and change in the bathroom" she yawned.

A few minutes later, Danielle had entered Ronnie's bedroom, Ronnie stood by the bed, Danielle got in to it, Ronnie sat down on the bed and Danielle used the pillows to rest her back on as she sat up, "Your first night in your new home" Ronnie said excitedly, Danielle smiled but began to look guilty "Look, I can sleep on the sofa if you want, I mean this is your bed I don't want to-" she was interrupted when Ronnie shook her head, "I want you to have a lovely sleep, I'll sort another bed out another day" Ronnie and Danielle both sat in silence for a moment, "I remember, when I used to go to bed when I was pregnant with you, I used to talk to you, used to tell you how much I was going to love you when you were born..." Ronnie looked to the past, unable to look Danielle in the eye, "Mum, I know you feel bad about the past...your dad, I know what he's like..." Danielle for the first time grabbed her mother's hand instead of Ronnie grabbing hers, "He offered me money to leave, saying it was off you" Ronnie, stared not knowing what to say, "He...offered you money to leave?" Danielle instantly regretted bringing up the subject, "Yes but I don't want you to feel guilty..." Danielle wiped her eyes "I don't want us to lurk in the past..." Danielle felt some tears roll down her face, she let go of Ronnie's hand to wipe her eyes "I just want us to be happy..."

Ronnie, wiped the tears from her eyes as well, "No more lurking in the past" Ronnie repeated what Danielle had said, Danielle smiled, "Oh, mum, I was wondering...my dad...he needs to know, I was wondering if we could visit him next week?" Danielle asked, she felt incredibly guilty that her dad had no idea what had happened, the thought made her feel like crying again "Course we can" Danielle gave a short sigh of relief, Danielle yawned once again, Ronnie got off the bed and bent down to Danielle's level "Good night Dani" Ronnie kissed Danielle on the head and got up, "Love you mum" Danielle said as she finally lay down and shut her eyes to get some sleep.

Ronnie sat on the sofa, she decided to watch some TV before going to sleep, at least now her relationship with Danielle was fine, all they needed to do now was visit Danielle's farther, no doubt her dad won't be that keen on meeting her, Ronnie sighed to herself, she couldn't help feeling guilty but at least she had Danielle to help her through this. They had each other.


	21. Chapter 21 'Morning'

**Hey here's Chapter 21 'Morning'**

9th April 2009 7:04 AM

Ronnie was already awake, she had been up for an hour or so already, the sofa was comfy enough but she wanted to wake up early to be able to spend her whole day with Danielle, she didn't want to waste all the valuable time she could have with her daughter, she quickly moved from the living room to the kitchen, she rummaged through the fridge for some milk, she had planned to make Danielle breakfast in bed, the only problem being she had no idea what drink Danielle would have, Ronnie herself liked to have a cup of tea in the morning, did Danielle like tea or coffee? Ronnie sighed to herself, all these small details that she didn't know yet, sure she would know them in time but she didn't want Danielle to be rushed in to all of this. Ronnie decided to settle with a cup of tea, she looked around for some cereal, she herself rarely ate cereal, and the only cereal in the cupboard was Cornflakes.

Ronnie suddenly realised, she had no idea if Danielle took sugar or not, that's if she even liked tea, she decided to go with no sugar so she could easily add some later, she grabbed a nearby brown tray used for meals, she placed the bowl of cornflakes on top and the cup of tea and carefully walked out of the kitchen in to Danielle's room.

Danielle slowly opened her eyes, she noticed the sun shining through the window on her face, she slowly sat up, just in time to see the door open and Ronnie walk in, "Hello sweetie" she smiled warmly, Danielle smiled back, "Hi mum" she said stretching, Ronnie placed the tray on the end of the bed, where Danielle's legs didn't reach, "Breakfast in bed" Ronnie smiled, she picked up the cup of tea, "I wasn't sure if you liked tea...or if you took sugar?" she said hopefully hoping she had made the right decision, "Oh, I like tea, I prefer it with no sugar to be honest" Danielle said, she noticed Ronnie laughed slightly, "Guess I got lucky with that guess then, you like cornflakes though?" she said, Danielle laughed, "you're good at guessing" Ronnie gave a long sigh of relief, Ronnie handed Danielle the tray, Danielle took it, "Thanks" she said, it had been a long time since she had someone bring her breakfast in bed, "did you sleep well?" Ronnie asked, Danielle nodded, having just ate a spoonful of Cornflakes, she swallowed quickly, "Yeah, this bed is comfy...I'm sorry if you didn't like the sofa..." she trailed off, still feeling guilty, "It's ok, as long as you had a nice sleep I'm happy" Ronnie smiled "Oh, Roxy and Stacey will visit today if you want" Ronnie recalled her conversation over the phone with Roxy yesterday, Danielle nodded, now drinking some of the cup of tea, "Yeah, I'd love to see them" Danielle said enthusiastically, Ronnie smiled and left Danielle to finish her breakfast.

The phone in the Vic rang for only a few seconds before Roxy ran to it to answer it; she picked up quickly and immediately started talking, "Hello? Ron?" she awaited a response but all she got was a gasp at the other end, slightly puzzled Roxy tried again, "Ronnie?" she asked again, "Roxy!" Ronnie laughed from the other end, "Since when are you awake at this time?" she laughed again, Roxy frowned, she was impatient enough without Ronnie joking around, "For your information Ron, I got up early especially for you" Ronnie frowned, "I got up because I knew you'd ring and tell me if Danielle agreed or not" Roxy sighed, Ronnie tried to not laugh, "Yeah, sorry. Thanks Rox" Roxy waited in silence for a few seconds, "Well?" she asked impatiently, Ronnie was obviously doing this on purpose, Roxy was actually excited to see Danielle as her niece for once, rather than a girl who she'd pass in the street, "Oh, Yes she agreed, she wants to see Stacey too...maybe you could bring Amy? She'd love to see her" Ronnie said at last, "Great! Yeah sure I'll bring Amy" Roxy half shouted excitedly, "Well look Ron I'll be round later yeah?" Roxy knew Amy needed some attention, "Yeah sure" Ronnie replied, "See ya then" Roxy said quickly and put the phone down. She walked away from the phone and went to go see Amy.

Ronnie placed her mobile on the shelf, she smiled to herself, Roxy and Danielle were going to get on just fine and Ronnie knew Danielle would love to spend a lot of time with Amy as well. While in mid thought Ronnie heard a noise behind her, she turned round and she saw Danielle was now dressed in blue t-shirt and jeans, she was holding the brown tray, "Nice breakfast?" Ronnie asked, Danielle smiled and nodded, "It was lovely, I'd love to get used to that" she laughed, Ronnie walked over to Danielle and took the tray out of her hands, "I'll take that for you, oh and Roxy said she'll be round later, she'll bring Stacey with her" Danielle's eyes lit up, "Great!" she smiled, Ronnie was heading to the kitchen, "Oh" she said and turned round, "She's bringing Amy as well" Ronnie turned back round taking the tray in to the kitchen, Danielle suddenly felt excited, seeing Amy was going to be great, she could finally have some time with her cousin.

Danielle took a seat on the sofa, she sat for a moment, lost in thought, just thinking about how much her life had changed, it seemed so long ago that she was preparing herself to tell Ronnie she was her daughter, yet now she was living with her, she felt like that huge part of her life missing was finally filled. She remained lost in thought until she heard Ronnie's voice, "You okay?" she walked over and sat next to Danielle, "Yeah, I've just been thinking you know...how much my life has changed..." Danielle tried to explain, Ronnie nodded, "I hope you're okay being here with me...if you find it uncomfortable..." Ronnie slowly trailed off, Danielle instantly shook her head, "No, not at all. I love being here, I just...I feel like there is a lot I need to do you know... I need to visit my dad...he needs to know and I need to...well I'm part of a new family now, I know them anyway but not as part of their family" Danielle felt so confused, since coming back she had thought so much about what she must do, it all seemed so impossible.

"Look Sweetie" Ronnie put her hand on Danielle's arm and held Danielle's face with the other one, she looked her in the eye, "we can visit your dad next week, I'll be with you, as for the rest of the family, they know you have been through a tough time, Roxy and I will help you, we can Take you over to the Vic some time, just a casual occasion for you to see the others" Danielle smiled weakly, "All you need to do is take it easy, how about you have a wash and rest, Roxy, Amy and Stacey are coming here, you don't need to leave until you're ready" Ronnie kissed Danielle on her head once more, "I love you" she smiled Danielle smiled back, "Thanks mum" Danielle was amazed at how more at ease she felt, Ronnie got up off the sofa, "If there is anything you want, just ask. The shower is free if you want a wash and you can watch whatever you want on TV" Ronnie walked out of the room and Danielle sat, once more in deep thought, this time thinking how great her life was.

8:34 AM

Danielle and Ronnie sat on the sofa watching TV, they had been watching news, it was weird for both of them, watching the news, they had been away for about a week and so had missed out on all the important news, "This recession will never end" Ronnie laughed, Danielle smiled, "I don't care to be honest" Ronnie said, Danielle looked at her slightly confused, "There are more important things in life" Ronnie smiled, looking at Danielle, they smiled to each other for a few seconds, suddenly there was a knock at the door, "That will be them" Ronnie said, "You wait here, I'll get them" Danielle nodded, "Can't wait to see my cousin!" she laughed, Ronnie laughed too, she got up and went to answer the door. Danielle sat on the sofa still, just waiting to finally see her cousin again.


	22. Chapter 22 'Family and Friends

**Hey guys please keep reviewing! The more reviews I get the more Chapters I'll do :D Here's Chapter 22 'Family and Friends' **

Danielle stood up, she smiled as she saw Stacey and Roxy enter, "Hey Dan" Stacey laughed and pulled her best friend in to a hug, "I missed you" Stacey said finally letting go of Danielle, Ronnie walked back in the living room, Roxy walked over to Danielle, she had her push chair with her, she left the push chair and smiled at Danielle, "How's my niece then?" she laughed, Ronnie couldn't help but smile, Roxy pulled Danielle in to a hug also, when she finally let go she reached in to the push chair and gently lifted Amy out, "Someone wants to see you" Roxy grinned, she handed Amy over to Danielle who then sat back down on the sofa next to Stacey, "Hello" Danielle laughed, cradling Amy in her arms, Amy gave a little giggle that made Danielle laugh.

Stacey and Roxy sat on the sofa with Danielle, Stacey was sitting right next to Danielle while Roxy sat at the other end, "So, how's life living with my sister?" Roxy asked Danielle, Ronnie had taken a spare seat not far from the end of the sofa where Danielle sat, Danielle looked at Ronnie and smiled, "It's great...ever since being here I've felt so happy" Roxy looked quite amazed, "We are talking about Ronnie here yeah?" Roxy joked, Ronnie frowned and Danielle laughed, she looked down at Amy who seemed to be smiling, "Better here than living with my lot" Stacey laughed and rolled her eyes "our house right now is a right dump...we'll miss you though Dan" Stacey smiled sadly, Danielle was about to speak but Amy let out a random cry, Roxy laughed, "I'll take her off your hands" she said to Danielle, she stood up and gently picked Amy out of Danielle's hands, "Don't what's the matter with her these days" Roxy rolled her eyes and sighed trying to calm Amy down.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Ronnie asked, "Ah, I'll have a nice cuppa tea please Ron" Roxy almost had to yell over Amy's increasing crying, "I'm ok thanks" Stacey said, "Oh, just a cup of tea please" Danielle said, Roxy stood by the window, she was trying to calm Amy down by saying calming words to her, she slowly started to calm down, "Here you are, have a nice lie down and be a good little girl yeah?" Roxy said calmly as she placed Amy back in the pushchair now placed carefully in front of the sofa, Roxy sat back down on the sofa, "I'll just go help Ronnie" Stacey stood up "alright..." Danielle said slightly confused as to why Stacey would help Ronnie. Stacey walked off in to the kitchen, leaving Roxy and Danielle to talk.

Ronnie was in the kitchen, she was waiting for the kettle to boil, she was trying to hear what Roxy and Danielle were talking about in the other room, and they seemed to be getting on fine at least now they could talk as Amy had stopped crying, while Ronnie waited for the kettle to boil, she noticed someone from the corner of her eye, "Oh...hello Stacey" Ronnie said a little confused, Stacey looked in the other room quickly, Danielle and Roxy were talking still, "I need a word" Stacey said quietly, Ronnie folded her arms, "What about?" she asked cautiously, Stacey walked by the sink opposite Ronnie, "Look, I know we aren't exactly friends but let me tell you this, Danielle loves you, I've known she's your daughter for months" Ronnie's eyes widened, " You knew?" Stacey ignored her and carried on "I don't want you, letting her down, before you knew she was your daughter you clearly didn't like her, you let her down before, you can't do it again, I need to make sure you still don't hate her or anything" Stacey finished, Ronnie was shaking her head, she unfolded her arms, "I don't hate her...how can I? She's my little girl...I know I may have let her down in the past...god knows if I had been kinder she would have told me sooner...but I will never let her down again" Ronnie tried to whisper but felt her voice raising as she tried to prove her point, "I have had 19 years apart from her...every day I thought about her...when Archie told me she was dead..." Ronnie sighed, "Now I have her I feel so happy...I love her so much, she's the one person I would trust with my life" Ronnie used the click of the kettle as an excuse to stop talking, Stacey nodded, "Ok, look I'm sorry...I just don't want her getting hurt, she's always been telling me how she would love nothing more than being with you..." Stacey walked back in to the living room, Ronnie said nothing, she wiped her eyes and began making the drinks.

Ronnie entered the room with the drinks, the sound of Danielle laughing made her feel happy, her and Roxy were sitting right next to each other. Stacey now sat on the other end of the sofa, furthest away from where Ronnie was going to sit on the chair, "Here you are" Ronnie placed the drinks on the table in front of the sofa, "You look so alike" Roxy said, she looked at Danielle and then looked at Ronnie who was standing up, "I can't believe it!, I finally have a niece" she laughed, "Does this mean she gets free drinks at the club Ronnie?" Roxy laughed, Danielle laughed too. "You must be really happy" Roxy said to Ronnie as she sat back down in the chair, "Yeah, happier than ever" Ronnie looked at Danielle who smiled back at her, "Now, Peggy wants us to have a welcome party at the Vic later in the week" Roxy said, Danielle for some reason still felt nervous about meeting Peggy and the others, now that they knew who she really was, "Well we can do that when Danielle feels better" Ronnie said, she knew Danielle was nervous about it, "Yeah well, they'd love to see ya Danielle" Roxy said, "They just want to know you're ok, besides, you need a proper Mitchell welcome" she laughed, Danielle smiled nervously and picked up her cup of tea.

An hour had passed, Roxy and Danielle had been talking a lot, Roxy had been talking about what her and Ronnie had gotten up to when they used to live in Ibiza, Danielle had been talking about what she used to do before she had came to Walford. Stacey and Ronnie had been listening most of the time but they never seemed to talk to each other. "Well, I think me and Amy should be off, Auntie Peg will need some help at the Vic" Roxy said as she stood up and stretched, Stacey stood too "Yeah, I should be off too, need to help Mo on the stool", Danielle suddenly remembered something "Oh, Stace, I'll collect my things sometime in the week and...Well I'd like to maybe come back on the stall?" Danielle asked hopefully, Stacey nodded, "Yeah course you can!" Danielle stood up, Roxy walked over and gave Danielle a hug, "Now, I expect to see you at the party, Monday ok?" they pulled out of the hug, "Yeah sure" Danielle looked down at Amy in the push chair, "I'll see you soon too" she said smiling as Amy was making a funny gurgling noise.

Danielle then turned to Stacey, "Well, I'll get my stuff soon, there isn't too much to collect" she said, Stacey nodded, she then laughed slightly, she and Danielle soon pulled each other in to a another hug, "After all this I expect you to get me that drink you owe me" Stacey teased as they pulled out the hug. Ronnie walked and stood by Danielle, "It was nice having you over" she said as she walked over to open the door for them, "I'll see you soon yeah?" Roxy nodded, "Yeah sure" Roxy carefully got the push chair out the door, and Stacey followed, Ronnie shut the door as Roxy and Stacey went their separate ways.

"It was nice to see them" Danielle said as she sat back down on the sofa, "Stacey seemed a little...quiet though...I'm just glad they didn't talk about...what happened to me" Danielle said with a sense of relief, Ronnie sat next to Danielle, "You sure you're ok to have a welcome party? It will only be family" Ronnie asked, Danielle had doubted the idea earlier but now thought it would be ok, "Yeah, I'd like to see the others...It's just odd I mean now they know who I am you know" Ronnie nodded, "Well, once that is over if you want we can visit your dad, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you" Ronnie suggested, "Yeah...I'd love to see him..." Danielle began to slowly trail off, Ronnie could tell something was wrong and moved closer to Danielle, she stroked Danielle's soft gold hair, "Is something troubling you?" Ronnie asked, Danielle hesitated not knowing how to tell Ronnie.

"Well..." she seemed like she didn't want to talk about it, "What is it? You can tell me" Ronnie asked calmly, "Well...I was thinking...you was young when you had me...you said that you and my dad were both young and scared..." Danielle began to trail off again, "Well...after all these years of wanting to be with you...I feel like I want to...well" Ronnie was slightly confused, she held Danielle's hand to make her feel better, "I want..." Danielle was creating so much tension it was unbelievable.

Danielle looked her mother in the eye, trying not to avoid eye contact, she took a breath and finally said it "I want to meet my real dad."


	23. Chapter 23 'Feelings'

**Hey, here's Chapter 23 'Feelings'**

"You want to meet Joel?" Ronnie asked almost in disbelief, Danielle wasn't sure that this was good idea bringing it up, Ronnie had obviously not seen Joel for a long time, maybe now was a bad time to talk about it. "Well...I sort of..." Danielle felt extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden, "You're...not mad at me are you?" Danielle asked lowering her head. Ronnie felt her heart sink, she must have always been cold and heartless to Danielle before, maybe this was why Danielle thought she was mad at her, now that Danielle was her daughter, Ronnie found it impossible to ever be mad at her.

"No...No I couldn't be mad at you..." Ronnie whispered gently, "it is normal that you'd want to meet your dad...It's up to you" Ronnie said, lifting Danielle's head up.

After a few seconds silence, Danielle finally spoke "I don't know if I want it though... I feel like...I don't know, it's hard to explain...I feel like a new person...I doubt myself a lot more, ever since I...almost killed myself I keep thinking...who am I?...I used to be a average 19 year old girl just wanting to see her mother...just wanted her to like me...not to hate me...but now...I don't know how I feel I am glad to be with you...more happier than ever. I just feel so lost...not complete...if I could just...start again you know... I want to start my new life with you..." Danielle took a moment to think, Ronnie decided to hold her hand, it always made Danielle feel better so far.

"If I start my new life with you, I'm moving on from the past, forgetting all the bad events and forgetting any...regrets" Danielle took a deep breath, she and Ronnie knew she was referring to the abortion. "I want to see my adoptive dad, I need to tell him all about this...I hope he'll accept that I've moved on and found my real mother...but before I can truly move on...I just...I want to know more about who I am...if I met Joel...maybe...just maybe I could find out..." Danielle stopped and only felt reassured by Ronnie's hand still on hers.

Ronnie had to use her free hand to wipe her eyes, to hear Danielle's feelings like that was very emotional, "I...I had no idea you felt like that" Ronnie tried to fight back the tears, "Danielle... when you said...you wanted your mother not to hate you...I'm so sorry...I know I was cold and heartless...only because I thought my little girl was gone forever...I want you to know that-" Ronnie was interrupted by Danielle, "I know, it's not your fault" Danielle smiled weakly, Ronnie tried to smile back, still the guilt overwhelmed her.

It was a few minutes before Danielle decided to talk, "Mum" she asked, looked up at her daughter, "Yeah?" Ronnie asked as she sat back up straight, "Maybe...instead of deciding now, I could decide when we come back from Telford?" Danielle asked using her now free hand to scratch her nose, Ronnie nodded and looked around for a few seconds, she focused back at Danielle. "Sounds like a great idea" she smiled, "We can go to Telford after the party at the Vic...I just hope your dad is ok with me" Ronnie gave a short sarcastic laugh at the idea. "Dad should like you...I know he might not like the fact I'm with you but...well...he hasn't seen me in a while..." Danielle trailed off again, not knowing what else to say.

Ronnie had been in the kitchen for a few minutes allowing Danielle to sit on the sofa and think by herself. Ronnie entered a few minutes later, she brought in a glass of orange juice, Danielle noticed her walk through from the kitchen, "Here" Ronnie handed Danielle the glass, "Oh, thanks" Danielle said only then realising how thirsty she was, she instantly drank some of the juice and gave a sigh of relief afterwards, Ronnie sat down next to her again, "You ok?" she asked, Danielle nodded unable to talk as she was drinking some more of the orange juice, she placed the glass on the table in front of her, Ronnie looked at the glass and laughed, "You were thirsty" Danielle scratched her nose again, "Yeah...Ouch!" she felt a sharp pain rush through her, she took Ronnie by surprise, "What's the matter?" Ronnie asked still recovering from Danielle's sudden outburst of pain.

Danielle placed her hand on her mouth and tried to stop herself laughing, "Danielle?" Ronnie asked becoming increasingly confused, Danielle managed to hold in most of the laughter, "ah...I'm sorry about that, it's just the bruise, it is going away but the pain is still sort of there" again, "Your reaction!" she laughed. Ronnie tried to laugh with Danielle but even the fact that she caused Danielle the tiniest bit of pain made her feel terrible, at least Danielle was laughing and felt happy again that was all that mattered.

Danielle and Ronnie decided to talk about something else, they had agreed to decide about Joel after visiting Andy in Telford, they were talking mainly about Ronnie's time in Ibiza, it interested Danielle to learn about what she did in her old life, it was even more so interesting to learn about some of the stuff Roxy got up to. Danielle had laughed so much she was hurting, she struggled for breath, after finally calming down she managed to speak.

"She really did that? What did the guy think?" she asked wanting to hear the conclusion of the story, Ronnie tried not to laugh while telling Danielle, "The guy was like 'I'd love to see you when you're not drunk'" Ronnie laughed, Danielle's eyes widened she tried to talk while laughing but it proved difficult "He thought she was drunk?" Danielle burst out laughing and had to lean back on the sofa for support, "What happened then?" Danielle asked, Ronnie raised her eyebrows, "You don't want to know" she said, Danielle was determined to get the answer, "What? What happened" Danielle asked again, Ronnie shook her head. "No...No I shouldn't tell" Ronnie said trying not to laugh, Danielle decided to use the fact she was Ronnie's daughter to her advantage, "You won't tell your own daughter?" she teased trying not to laugh.

Ronnie sighed, "Ok then..." Danielle prepared herself to hear the end of this bizarre story. Ronnie finally began to tell her "What happened next was...

**Hey, hope you enjoyed that, please review it keeps me going. Also on another note I have another Fic out if you're interested in reading it :) -Arbida **


	24. Chapter 24 'Photograph'

**Hey here's Chapter 24 'Photograph'**

10th April 2009 6:22 AM

Danielle stretched as she got out of bed, she knew it was early. At least it wasn't too dark; she wore some fresh white pyjamas that Ronnie had washed for her. She decided to get up even though she was still tired.

She walked in the living room, Ronnie wasn't anywhere to be seen, she was most likely still in bed. Now that she had sorted out the spare room. Danielle glanced at the clock and sighed. It might be a while before she got to see her mum. Danielle looked at the TV; she turned the plug on and then pressed the power on button. It took a few seconds for the TV picture to appear. Danielle sat back on the sofa.

The TV finally came on. Nothing much was on, mainly news, news concerning the government and politics. Nothing much else was on at this time of morning, she scanned through the channels, and each one was just same old news only different readers and different views from the government. All the kind of stuff Danielle didn't really follow. Danielle didn't want to waste electricity; she got off the sofa, turned off the TV and the plug, As she got up from kneeling down to turn off the plug.

She noticed the shelf that had Ronnie's photos on, she scanned the ones she had seen earlier, the ones of Roxy and Ronnie in Ibiza, Danielle thought they seemed like they had been rearranged, she looked along the photos and saw right in the middle of the shelf, the very picture of herself and Amy. The picture she took and left at the wedding reception as a present for her granddad.

Danielle felt very uncomfortable thinking about that man, after what he had done to her. How he wrecked her chance to be with Ronnie and made her seem like she was mad...Danielle shook her head and brought herself back to the present, looking at the photo made her wonder, maybe Roxy had brought it yesterday. She smiled to herself looking at how happy she was in the photo, holding Amy. The fact that Ronnie had this on her shelf made Danielle's heart warm with joy.

After a few minutes of looking through the other photos, Danielle decided to put the photo back in place, the shelf was clean and dust free, the golden wood looked beautiful with all the photos standing on there.

Danielle still found it odd. She had only ever been in the flat a few times, yet the past few days it felt so great to call it a home. The living room was perfect, as well as the beautifully arranged photos on the shelf; the furniture was well placed and it all seemed cosy. It was no doubt a comfortable place to live, Danielle looked at the clock again, it had only been fifteen minutes or so since she woke up.

Danielle walked over to the windows, she looked outside. Not many people were about at this time in the morning, a few people walked past, some going out to buy a paper and others for whatever reason.

Danielle pulled the curtain back across and walked back to the sofa and sat back down. She relaxed back down on the sofa and shut her eyes. After sitting back for a few minutes she began to feel even more tired due to how early in the morning it was. Eventually Against her will she slowly drifted off to sleep.

6:57 AM

Ronnie was standing by the sofa where Danielle was lying asleep. She loved seeing Danielle, every day the reason she would get up would be to see her beautiful daughter. She bent down by Danielle and whispered softly. "I love you" she smiled and stood back up trying not to wake Danielle.

Danielle began to wake, he eyes opened and she looked round the room, she looked at the clock on the wall. She then noticed Ronnie standing by the window. "Mum?" Danielle asked still tired and partly confused. "Morning, sweetie" Ronnie warmly said, Danielle sat up. "I...I fell back asleep...Yeah, I came here and started looking at the photos and...Then I sat back down and fell asleep" Danielle said, trying to recall what happened. Ronnie laughed, "You're so cute when you're confused" she teased.

Ronnie took the now spare seat next to Danielle, "Have a good sleep?" Ronnie asked, Danielle lay back on the seat, "Yeah" she replied, Danielle smiled "You put that photo of me on the shelf" she pointed towards it. Ronnie looked at the photo and nodded, "Beautiful picture" she whispered almost in amazement. Ronnie placed her hand over Danielle's, "You know, when I saw that picture, I placed it next to a photo of me...when I looked at it" Ronnie shook her head slightly, "I was...amazed...you look so much like me..." Danielle moved her attention from the photo to Ronnie, they both looked at each other for a brief moment, "This is perfect" Danielle finally beamed, "You really love me" Danielle said the happiness overwhelming her, "Course I do" Ronnie replied still her heart warming each time her and Danielle have conversations like this.

"I'm going to get dressed " Danielle said after a few seconds. She got off the sofa and started stretching, her body ached a bit from the position she was in while asleep. "I think I want to go out for a bit as well, you know go to Stacey's or something. I need to get out the house" she said looking behind her at the window. Ronnie stood up "Yeah, I could go with you...I mean if you don't want me to walk round with you all the time I'd understand-" Danielle's eyes widened, "No, I'd love you to come with me" Danielle laughed, "To be honest...I think you're stuck with me now" Danielle laughed, walking off to go and get changed. Ronnie smiled as she watched Danielle walk out, she waited until Danielle had gone completely out the room, she picked up the picture of Danielle with Amy and admired it for a second, she just stared at the picture of Danielle, a few months back she had thought it impossible to see her baby ever again, yet now she finally had her living here. "Lucky me" Ronnie whispered to herself in response to what Danielle had said before she left the room.

Ronnie sat back down on the sofa after turning on the TV, nothing much was on but she didn't really care, she had her whole day to spend with her daughter again, who needed TV when you had years of your life to spend with Danielle?


	25. Chapter 25 'Walk'

**Hey, bit later than planned. Shorter than other chapters but it is building up to Chapter 27 that will be very... different...Anyway here's Chapter 25 'Walk'**

10th April 2009

"They'll be round in a minute" Stacey told Charlie when she walked in the kitchen, Charlie sat up at the table eating some cereal. "Oh, is Ronnie coming as well?" Charlie asked before stuffing a whole table spoon of cereal in his mouth. "Yeah..." Stacey trailed off watching him eat, "Well anyway, Mo is on the stall, mum has gone to help her. I'm sure Danielle would love to see them though" Charlie swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, It'll be nice to see her, poor girl's been through a lot recently" Charlie sighed shaking his head slowly. "At least now she's got her mum to help her" Charlie added, trying not to end the conversation with a negative point. "Yeah" Stacey stared at the table lost in thoughts.

"Here we go..." Danielle laughed nervously standing by the door. "If you don't feel like going, I can call Stacey and tell her you're not up to it" Ronnie said moving in front of the door way to allow Danielle time to think, "No, It's ok" Danielle smiled up to Ronnie, although she didn't think she had convinced her. "If there is anything wrong Danielle, you can tell me" Ronnie stroked Danielle's soft hair again, it was habit that she had recently got in to. Danielle closed her eyes and sighed. "I just don't want people looking at me, talking about what happened you know. I've moved on from that but...everyone else doesn't know what it was like" Danielle admitted, she opened her eyes again.

Ronnie nodded, "I know what it must be like" she said quietly, this whole thing couldn't be easy for Danielle at all. After a short amount of time Danielle looked back up, "I want to go" she said finally, Ronnie folded her arms, "Only if you're sure" she said firmly, Danielle nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready" Ronnie smiled and opened the door, then hand in hand they left the flat and closed the door behind them.

Not many people were outside this morning, if anything Albert square was fairly quiet. The calm and silent atmosphere allowed Danielle and Ronnie to talk; the walk to Stacey's was quite far after all. "Nice day" Danielle commented, looking up in the clear blue sky, Ronnie looked up too; "Yeah, weird for April...still it's nice so I can't complain" she laughed. "I used to love going on walks with my mum..." Danielle said reminiscing about her past, Ronnie looked at Danielle, she gave a short but sad smile. "Every so often, we would just go out, anywhere and just walk, usually in the summer you know, when it was warm" Danielle still felt some pain thinking about her adoptive parents, "it was nice, calm and just relaxing" she said, tightening her grip on Ronnie's hand. "Doing this with you...it reminds me of those times..."

"Sorry...I know I'm going on Danielle said trying to stop herself becoming overwhelmed with the pain from her past, "it's ok" Ronnie said quickly trying not to let Danielle think she had done something wrong. "I'm glad it reminds you of those times" Ronnie said as she stopped walking and placed her hands on Danielle's shoulder to keep her from walking, she lowered herself to Danielle's level. "If you were happy back then, I hope you are happy now as well" Ronnie sighed, "I just hope I'm making you happy" she said hoping that Danielle truly was happy. "You are, of course you are" Danielle said eagerly, "I suppose I just need to adjust to all this...everyday stuff with you" she said shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, you're right. Just as long as you're happy" Ronnie said firmly. "I am" Danielle giggled, Ronnie stood up straight. "Well then...ok to carry on?" Ronnie asked, making sure Danielle hadn't changed her mind. "Sure" Danielle replied.

Ronnie and Danielle carried on walking, they decided to take another route rather than going past the market where no doubt more people would be, it was only a few minutes until they finally walked past Arthur's bench and arrived at Stacey's house. "Here we are then" Ronnie raised her eyebrows and laughed, Danielle stopped herself from knocking the door, "You are ok with coming here? I mean, you don't have to come" Danielle asked, "Yeah, I'm fine..." Ronnie tried to convince Danielle, although she couldn't forget about her and Stacey's confrontation in the kitchen of her flat.

Danielle just stared at Ronnie for a moment, as if she was still questioning her, "I am!" Ronnie laughed, Danielle sighed. "Ok then but I know you and Stacey aren't the best of friends though..." Danielle trailed off and knocked the door.

In the Vic, Roxy had just finished getting some glasses that Tracey had missed off some of the tables, she sighed to herself as she placed them on the bar, and she rubbed her eyes. Amy had kept her awake for most of the night, when she had finished; she placed her head and arms on the bar and rested. She only managed to rest for a few minutes before someone started banging the door. She wanted so bad to just ignore it, however she knew it could be important. She got up and lazily started walking towards the door, "My god... how early is it..." she moaned to herself, she unlocked the door and opened it. When she saw who it was her heart almost stopped, shock rushed through her body.

"Dad?" she said in disbelief starting at Archie.


	26. Chapter 26 'Plan'

**Chapter 26 'Plan'**

"Good to see you Danielle" Charlie smiled upon opening the front door to see Ronnie and Danielle. Danielle returned the smile, seeing Charlie again made her feel more at ease. He was always so kind and caring towards her.

"Come through" Charlie added, allowing room for Ronnie and Danielle to pass. "Thanks" Ronnie smiled as she passed by still holding Danielle's hand. They entered the living room where they were greeted by Jean, "Hello Danielle" she said in her usual happy tone, "Hello Jean" Danielle smiled, already feeling more at ease at all the familiar faces. Danielle and Ronnie sat down on the sofa that Charlie had gestured to.

"Stacey will be down in a minute, can I get you two a drink?" Charlie asked, Ronnie shook her head, "No thanks I'm fine" she looked at Danielle who then spoke "Yeah I'll have some tea please" she grinned knowing unable to remember the amount of times Charlie had made her a drink. Once Charlie had left the room, Stacey entered. "Hello Dan" She said relieved that Charlie was there to greet her, she always took too much time getting ready. "Hey Stace" Danielle said, she didn't notice her walk in. Stacey gave a short smile to acknowledge Ronnie's presence.

Stacey took a seat next to Danielle on the sofa. "So, how are you finding your new home?" Jean asked Danielle, "Oh, yeah. It's brilliant." Danielle laughed, until she realised what she had said, "not that I don't miss living with you of course" she smiled nervously. Jean laughed and shook he head. "We're happy for you! Aren't we Stacey" Stacey nodded silently in response. "I'm sure you're taking good care of her too" Jean said to Ronnie, who smiled back, then looked back to Danielle. "Yeah, best flatmate I've ever had" she laughed; Danielle felt herself blush slightly but laughed with Ronnie to try and hide it.

Charlie entered again, "There you go" he said placing a cup of warm tea on the table, "Thanks" Danielle said looking at the perfect beverage in front of her, not too much milk, just how she liked it. Charlie then took a seat. "So Danielle, how's the new life?" he asked, Danielle sat up straight, "It's great, It's just amazing you know, how much my life has changed" she said still unable to explain how great her life had become. Charlie gave a short sigh of relief, "I'm really happy for you Danielle" He said, only then to look at Ronnie. "I'm happy for you too. Must be great having Danielle live with you" Ronnie nodded, "Yeah, she's prefect" Ronnie smiled, Danielle felt somewhat embarrassed, although it felt good. I'm going to go back on the Stall soon" Danielle mentioned, "Oh that will be nice" Jean said, she looked over at Stacey, "You looking forward to that Stace?" Stacey snapped out of what seemed like a daze, "Yeah, I am. Great to have some good company again" she laughed Danielle smiled then drank some of the hot tea, she instantly warmed up inside. She gave a short sigh afterwards tasting the sweet beverage.

An hour had passed; Danielle and Stacey had been talking about happenings going on around the square, while Ronnie had been telling Charlie and Jean about what had happened in the hospital. Eventually Ronnie glanced at the clock, "Well, I think it's time we were off" she said to Charlie and Jean, "Ready Danielle?" Ronnie asked as she stood up, Danielle turned round from Stacey and smiled "Sure" Charlie stood up too, as did Danielle and Stacey. "Nice seeing you again Dan" Stacey said happily pulling her friend in to a hug. "Thank you, it's been great" Ronnie said, surprised that she enjoyed the evening as much as she did. Danielle walked up to Ronnie's side, "Thanks" she said looking between Charlie and Jean, "Our pleasure" Jean smiled, Charlie nodded, "You take care of her" he smiled at Ronnie, Danielle blushed again. Charlie walked with Ronnie and Danielle to the door, "Feel free to come whenever you like" he added before opening the door. "Thank you" Danielle said once more and walked out the door, Ronnie smiled at him once more before following Danielle. Charlie gently shut the door behind them.

"Well then, what now?" Danielle asked not knowing what to do. "Well, whatever you want to do" Ronnie said, taking Danielle's hand once more. "A walk" Danielle said quietly, "I just want to have a nice long walk" Ronnie let out a short laugh, "Sure, a nice long walk" She said, thinking about the idea for a few seconds. "Sounds good to me" with that said Danielle and Ronnie headed off down the market. Not knowing where they were going.

Although they didn't know, Archie was watching them. He sighed to himself, not many people had noticed him yet, he had just been kicked out the Vic by his youngest daughter, seeing Danielle with Ronnie only made him even more angry, she shouldn't be there, she should be dead. He watched them as they slowly walked down the market. He took his phone out his pocket; he scrolled through his contact list and waited for an answer. "Hey mate, yeah, it's me...everything set?...good...ok, I'll let you know when...Bye" Archie placed his phone back in his pocket and smiled, everything was falling in to place. Everything was going to go to plan.


	27. Mid story Teaser

Danielle lay motionless on the ground, she felt herself getting colder and slowly felt her life fading away, no one was here. No one could help now...The only thing she wanted was to be back with Ronnie, yet now, after what had been the greatest time of her life, it was ending. It was ending slowly and with every second her heart beat slowed, scared and alone, the last thing she will see will be the moon in the sky, slowly being covered by the clouds as everything turns black...

Scared...Alone as everything turns black...

Was this just a nightmare?

Or was this the beginning of the end?

Her dream had come true...

Maybe this nightmare was going to come true.


	28. Dreams and reality

**Hey, this is the first chapter in while but from now on there will be more chapters more frequently building up to 'Christmas special'...thingy next month**

Danielle opened her eyes, panic ran throughout her, she sat up in the bed so fast her head hurt. Breathing heavily, she looked around the room, it took a few seconds until she realised where she was, she was in Ronnie's flat, she shut her eyes momentarily and breathed calmly. The terror she had just experienced had simply been a nightmare, upon casting her mind back Danielle remembered the dream, all she remembered was herself lying down in some sort of road, pain running through her and all hope fading, Danielle shook her head, shaking the memory from her mind.

She glanced at the clock at the side of the bed, it was only 6:24, Ronnie would still be asleep, there was no reason to go and wake her. Danielle had sat still for quite some time, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. To stop the thoughts of the nightmare she cast her mind back to the previous day, she and Ronnie had just left Stacey's house, they proceeded to have a nice walk, it was a nice calm day Ronnie had suggested they head through the park, taking advantage of the nice weather.

Danielle smiled to herself, while she was only staring at the wall of the bedroom, in her mind she was reliving one of the best days of her life, she remembered when they arrived at the park, walking through the gentle breeze, like a scene in a movie, passersby seemed to be enjoying the weather also, some people smiled at Danielle most of them she knew but others were simply polite. Danielle had been telling Ronnie about various things from her child hood, in particular stuff that she used to do with her parents, places she loved to go and things she loved to do.

Danielle glanced at the clock again, it was now 6: 30, time was seeming to go fast while sitting alone thinking to herself, she remembered how fast the time went with Ronnie in the park, they had found a nice spot to sit down, some other people were sitting nearby, some parents had brought their children for a nice day out, Danielle sat on the grass next to Ronnie, smiling as she watched all the children run around having fun.

They had spent quite some time in the park, most the time they had been talking, it was only then that they both realised how much they had gotten to know each other in the short amount of time, they had both known so little about each other when Danielle was in hospital yet now they had become best friends as well as mother and daughter, they shared some interests also, both having the same general music taste, food and even the same TV programs. Danielle remembered when they had left the park, it was already getting dark. They headed back to Ronnie's flat and decided to get a film to watch topped off with some nice food. Danielle had decided to get Twilight, a favourite of hers that Ronnie had also enjoyed.

After the film finished, Danielle had explained to Ronnie about the novels that she had read that the movies were based on, eventually Ronnie had been telling Danielle about some of her favourite films, she like a wide variety, although she seemed to like action quite a bit more than Danielle, whom was more of the romance type of person. "The second Twilight film is coming out sometime in November I think" Danielle had said, Ronnie laughed, "well then, I guess me and you can go and see it" she smiled.

Danielle looked at the clock once more, it was still only 6:48, she lay back down in bed, maybe she could try going back to sleep, maybe she will dream of being in the park, either way when she wakes up she'll still be in the same room and Ronnie will always be there. In the end a bad dream is not reality, and certainly not a vision of the future, Danielle shut her eyes and tried to get to sleep.

Danielle was having a dream, only this time she wasn't lying in the road, she was in no park and she wasn't even with Ronnie, she wasn't aware she was dreaming. She walked down a street, it got darker and darker until a figure steeped from out the alley way, the person seemed to stand still as if observing Danielle, only then did a voice come from the figure, a deep yet dark and evil voice

"Dreams can become reality Danielle, Dreams can become real"

That being said Danielle's alarm sounded as the time hit 7:30


	29. Attack

**Happy new year!** **Chapter 29 - Attack**

"You still ok for going to the Vic later?" Ronnie smiled looking at Danielle who was sitting on the sofa, "they can't wait to meet you...well meet you as one of the family" Ronnie said again, still confused that the whole family has known Danielle for months. Danielle looked up and smiled at her mother "Yeah, I can't wait" Danielle said convincingly, still however worried about the whole event.

Ronnie took seat next to Danielle and held her hand, "You don't have to do this yet, I'm not forcing you" she whispered reassuringly, Danielle shook her head, "No it's ok really" Danielle said holding Ronnie's hand even tighter. Ronnie smiled back at her daughter, "I love you...you know that right?" she said again keeping the low whisper tone, Danielle nodded, "I love you too" She smiled back, that said Ronnie pulled Danielle in to hug that made Danielle feel a whole lot better.

Ronnie had been catching up on some work to do for the Club; Ronnie sat down trying to get all the files sorted quickly so she could spend some hours with her daughter before having to go to the Vic.

"Mum..." Danielle asked not knowing the best way to approach Ronnie as she worked, "Yes, Dani?" she looked up instantly, Danielle noticed how fast Ronnie looked up and how she looked at Danielle with such love, "I was wondering if I could go out just for a bit? I just want a walk" Ronnie placed the file she was holding down, "do you want me to come with you?" She asked slightly concerned about why Danielle would want to go out by herself, "No, it's ok I just want to walk by myself for a bit" Ronnie nodded, "Ok" she said at last, "Be careful" she half whispered, still now she worried, even when Danielle simply went out alone the worry was still eating away at her. "I'll be back soon" she said, Ronnie nodded again and went to sit back down to finish her work. "Love you mum" Danielle called back, Ronnie felt herself become slightly overwhelmed when Danielle said those three words, "Love you too!" she called back before the door slammed.

Archie stood the other side of the road, he had been watching Ronnie's flat for some time, making sure he hadn't been noticed, he pressed a button and lifted his phone to his ear once more, "It's me again" he said after sometime, "Yeah, she's just left the flat" he said, he smirked as he watched Danielle head exactly the right way, she was not aware at all, she seemed to caught up in her own thoughts, "Yeah...Do it when ready" he said and closed his phone, that being said he looked once more at Danielle, watching her walk in to his deadly trap.

Danielle was too busy thinking about what she and Ronnie had been doing to notice the quite large built man walking towards her, by the time she looked up she felt the full force of him grabbing her and slamming her against the wall.

Ronnie Sighed, She had almost finished her work, yet all she wanted to do was sit with Danielle on the sofa, just to hold her baby for as long as she could, spending time with Danielle had be the best time of life. She just wanted to make sure she made the best of it and hoped that Danielle was happy. At least later Danielle could meet the other Mitchell's and be accepted in to the family by the others, Ronnie only hoped that the Vic wouldn't bring back bad memories of the wedding night. Ronnie sighed once more; she only hoped that right now Danielle was enjoying her walk.

Danielle felt shock rush through her body, she opened her eyes only then to be punched full force in the face, she felt her face go numb and her vision go hazy, she couldn't see much, but then she felt her body get thrown to the ground, a moment later she saw a pair of feet step in front of her, Archie knelt down and lifted up her face he smiled at her as he saw the panic in her eyes "You see Danielle, this is just a little bit of what I'm going to do to you...I'm sure Veronica will rush to help you soon...but she won't always be there for you..." He let go of her head and she lay down on the ground, wanting her mother, yet she was unable to move.

Ronnie had been sitting down for about half an hour, she kept glancing at her phone, she should call Danielle, she didn't want to be pushy but Danielle had been gone for 30 minutes now, Ronnie felt so much worry each time she was out of her sight, Danielle had become the most precious and amazing thing in her life, she wanted to hold her and keep her safe. She finally gave in a picked up the phone. She Scrolled down the contact list and saw the name "Danielle :)" Ronnie laughed slightly remembering Danielle placing the smiley face next to her own name on Ronnie's phone. She called Danielle and waited for an answer.

"Please pickup..." Ronnie pleaded, every second without knowing how Danielle was, made her worry even more. Danielle's phone rang, she was barely conscious and managed to see the screen flashing. "Mum" the one person she wanted so much right now was arms reach away, she struggled, her legs and whole body aching, she managed to answer the phone and slowly bring it to her ear.

"Danielle?...Danielle?" Ronnie almost shouted becoming more worried with no response, only then she heard the weakest voice.

"Mum...help me...please help..." Danielle struggled before the tears rolled down her face and it started to rain.


	30. Chapter 30 'Anger and Revenge'

**Chapter 30 'Anger and Revenge"**

Ronnie panicked, Danielle sounded so distressed, "help with what baby?" she asked unable to hide the worry in her voice "Danielle? What's the matter?" when there was no reply, Ronnie burst out the flat instantly, upon exiting she looked around "Where the hell are you..." she cried to herself, feeling helpless, Danielle could be anywhere, out in the cold rain, Ronnie looked around again before spotting someone on the floor, to her horror it was Danielle.

"Danielle!" she rushed towards her and held Danielle in her arms and tried to help her up, "Oh my god what happened?!" she wanted to scream but Danielle was trying to talk, "It was..." she mumbled, "I'm sorry" she cried looking up at Ronnie who was crying herself, "oh my god this is my fault" Ronnie cried looking down at Danielle, "what happened to you?" she asked trying to be calm but failing completely, "I was attacked..." Danielle forced the words out of her mouth, Ronnie wanted so many more answers but it was raining and getting dark.

"Come one" she said encouragingly, helping lift Danielle up, she held her waist and shoulder while lifting her up, Danielle winced with pain each time she moved, this caused Ronnie's heart to break, trying to help her she only caused more pain, once Danielle finally managed to stand up, all of her weight was leaning on Ronnie, "I'm sorry" Danielle cried again, unable to support her own weight causing herself to feel guilty, "It's not your fault!" Ronnie half yelled, at Danielle, "oh god I'm sorry" she whispered instantly, knowing she had obviously scared Danielle.

"The person...the sick person...who did this to you...is to blame" Ronnie said, slowly moving supporting Danielle's weight, the flat was so close yet it seemed so far away, she carried on slowly, Danielle's crying in to her shoulder only made Ronnie feel more rage running through her, someone had done this to her baby, her daughter.

"Who did this to you Danielle?" Ronnie gently whispered in to her ear as the approached the flat, Danielle wanted to tell Ronnie that Archie had done this, she wanted so much to scream his name loudly and so Ronnie could comfort her even more, but for some reason Danielle couldn't speak his name, as if there was some fear that he could still be watching now.

Ronnie helped Danielle inside the flat, she couldn't believe this was happening, half expecting it to all be a nightmare, that she would soon wake up from and throw it away from her mind, yet this was no nightmare this was reality. Ronnie supported Danielle's weight and guided her through to the sofa, she gently lowered Danielle on to it, her heart breaking at Danielle's groan of pain each time she moved.

"Oh my god..." Ronnie was breathless and too shocked to even speak those words hurt her so much, looking at Danielle in the light she saw the extent of Danielle's injuries, her beautiful face was bruised and her clothes all torn, her face was covered in dirt and she had been soaked by the rain.

Danielle couldn't meet Ronnie's eyes, the pending guilt of the fact that she was making Ronnie worry and run around franticly getting stuff Danielle would need for her trip to the hospital, "Mum" she whispered, her voice trembling with fear and guilt, Ronnie stopped suddenly and looked down at Danielle, she knelt to her level looking in to each other's eyes for the first time. "I can't...please" Danielle whimpered quietly shaking her head, despite her bruises and torn clothes she still maintained the beautiful appearance that overwhelmed Ronnie every time she saw her.

"You can't what?" Ronnie asked holding Danielle's face up so they could maintain the eye contact; Danielle felt it even harder while looking in to Ronnie's eyes, "I can't go back to hospital" she whimpered again.

Ronnie stared blankly for a while, she knew Danielle had already spent a long time in hospital, spending more time there would obviously have an effect on her again, "What about-" Ronnie started looking even closer at Danielle, inspecting every last detail of what ever sick person did this to her daughter.

"I'm fine, really I am...I just don't want..." Danielle shook her head, she faced away from Ronnie, feeling guilty and embarrassed by the whole situation, "It's just...he could come back..." Danielle questioned herself, thinking those words over and over while remembering the cold harsh words that Archie spoke to her as she lay thinking her life could come to an end

"**You see Danielle, this is just a little bit of what I'm going to do to you"**

The words ran thorough Danielle's head until she couldn't stand it no longer, what if Archie had planned this all along, in some form of sick plot to spit her and Ronnie up.

"Who was it?" Ronnie questioned holding Danielle tighter so she turned to face her, making Danielle momentarily forget about Archie's words, "You know who did this?" Ronnie questioned again, seeing Danielle's eyes fill up again with tears "Danielle!" Ronnie cried even louder, if only Danielle told her who did it she could try and get some justice for her little girl at last.

Danielle finally faced Ronnie "It was him..." she cleared her throat so she could actually talk and not silently whimper.

"It was Archie" she half shouted in fear, tears now rolling down her face, Ronnie was frozen, anger seemed to run through her when she heard his name, yet now, it was revenge that's all that ran through her, looking at Danielle, crying and breaking apart too scared to even talk about the situation. "Archie..." Ronnie tried to keep her voice low so she didn't scare Danielle.

"I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't want it to –" Ronnie stopped Danielle in mid sentence with a warm embrace, "You have nothing to be sorry for...I'll phone Roxy she can make sure Archie stays away...don't worry ok?" Ronnie whispered.

"I don't want any trouble...I don't know what I've done wrong" Danielle cried in to Ronnie's shoulder, Ronnie pulled back. "The only thing you've done wrong is being the best thing that ever happened to me" she whispered, looking in to Danielle's eyes that almost seem to light up for a second, "Archie...he can't stand that I finally have my baby...but he's not getting away with it" Ronnie whispered, slight anger creeping in to her voice, she looked down to the floor, still kneeling "The pathetic old man won't get away with it at all" she whispered coldly.

Ronnie looked back at Danielle, all the anger washed away when she saw her smiling slightly, "I'm really the best thing that happened to you?" she questioned, already knowing the answer but needing some comforting words. "The very best" Ronnie stated, wiping Danielle's tears from her eyes.

"Now, I'll get you something for those bruises" she said getting up at last, upon walking out the room she pulled out her mobile and prepared to phone Roxy and tell her all about the situation.

Ronnie waited for Roxy to pick up, eventually it did and Roxy broke the silence, "Hey Ron" she said cheerfully down the phone. "Danielle has been attacked!" Ronnie cried, instantly upon hearing Roxy's voice, "What?" Roxy almost yelled down the phone "By who? Why?" she knew Ronnie wouldn't like all the questions but for once it would be nice to know what's going on.

"Dad..." Ronnie said, coldly, even though he was no longer her father, he was just a evil cold man who needed to be put in his place, "Da...Dad did it?" Roxy didn't really sound surprised but still the shock of being told her own dad tried to kill her niece made her curious, "YES Roxy! Dad did this, precious Archie Mitchell tried to kill my daughter once and now he's attacked her! Left her to die in the street!" she yelled at Roxy and to herself, trying to make sense of the whole situation, "If you see him...anywhere Call the police! Don't hesitate; he is not out dad anymore!" Ronnie instructed Roxy strictly.

"You got that Rox?" Ronnie asked finally lowering her voice to talk normal, Roxy stuttered "Dad...well I...the other day her..." she knew Ronnie was going to yell at her for stalling so spat it out quickly "Dad visited me the other day" she cried, regretting her actions. "WHAT?" Ronnie bellowed, making Danielle in the other room feel nervous, she was the reason they were arguing like this.

"I'm sorry Ron, he just needed to talk, he missed me and Amy...I honestly turned him down but he needed someone..." Roxy defended her actions helplessly, "Roxy...he tried to kill my daughter, he should have been the one in the street left to die..." Ronnie said coldly, revenge and anger running through her voice, "You don't mean that Ron..." Roxy hesitated. "YES I DO!" Ronnie yelled once more "IF YOU SEE HIM!" Ronnie looked in the other room to see Danielle sitting still, clearly looking nervous and shaken.

"if you see him" she lowered her voice, "then let me know, let the police know...ok? ask around tomorrow if anyone has seen him" Ronnie instructed, "ok...I will" Roxy said defeated, "Now, I've got my little girl to look after" Ronnie finally said, ending the call.

She sighed to herself, but her heart warmed when she thought about all the time she could spend, helping Danielle feel better, like a proper mother should do.

**Well guys, thanks for reading. I'm at the point now where I'm curious to know what you think about this and my other story. So yeah please do review. I'm still going to carry on if the reviews are still positive :D **


	31. Chapter 31 'Shared Pain'

**Hai – Chapter 31 'Shared Pain' pleeeaaaseee Review, Thanks.**

A few hours had passed, Danielle sat wrapped in Ronnie's arms, they sat on the sofa both holding on to each other, Danielle had her eyes closed and breathed softly as Ronnie held her tightly. Ronnie kept looking at Danielle, admiring her beautiful features, despite what had happened earlier. Danielle had got changed in to fresh clothes. Although Ronnie had to help her change in to them, this made Ronnie's heart warm, that her daughter had allowed her to help her in such a way.

However, Danielle had seemed to be bottling up her emotions, as if there was something more that was making her uncomfortable, however she had insisted that all she wanted was for Ronnie to hold her tight and not let go. All morning Danielle had been drifting to sleep in Ronnie's arms and suffering nightmares, Ronnie made sure she comforted her

Ronnie noticed that Danielle had fallen asleep in her arms; Ronnie brushed the hair out of her eyes. "No...Please don't..." Danielle muttered her voice full of fear, this wasn't the first time she had said this while asleep, she seemed to be having a recurring nightmare, "Shhh, it's ok" Ronnie whispered soothingly, using her free hand to stroke Danielle's hair. Ronnie closed her eyes and held Danielle even tighter.

"Mum" Danielle whispered, "Hey Sweet-"Ronnie cut off when she opened her eyes to see Danielle was still asleep, "Please don't...leave" she whispered again, seemingly holding tighter on to Ronnie, to Ronnie's surprise Danielle opened her eyes, she let out a yawn and looked up at Ronnie. "Hey there" Ronnie calmly whispered to Danielle. "Hi" Danielle replied, who with the help of Ronnie sat up on the sofa, "what time is it?"Danielle asked curiously only until she remembered there was a clock on the wall, "You've been falling asleep a lot today" Ronnie smiled at Danielle who looked slightly embarrassed.

"I guess after... I just sort of wanted to..." Danielle hated thinking about what had happened earlier, instead she just wanted to forget about it. "It's ok" Ronnie placed her hand on Danielle's arm. "Look...Danielle..." Ronnie looked deep in to her daughters beautiful eyes, "I want you to know..." she noticed how much she was hesitating so she decided to blurt it out. "No matter what happens I'm always here for you...Always" she repeated the word as a promise to herself and her daughter.

Danielle smiled weakly, clearly still tired. "Thanks" she replied, Ronnie shook her head, making sure she had got the point across. "I will always be here, I love you. I know I say it often but I really need you to know how much I love you...since you came in to-" Ronnie almost choked on her words, she maintained a firm grip on Danielle's arm, "My life, used to be nothing...nothing at all" Ronnie watched as Danielle stared back in to her eyes. "The club....the Vic they meant nothing" she felt her voice getting weaker, staring in to Danielle's eyes made her feel so much love, it was impossible.

"Nothing at all could ever, ever compare to having you back, my baby girl my little..." Ronnie was so used to longing for her baby Amy yet now she had her there were moments when she would called Danielle her Amy despite the fact she has been Danielle for 19 years. "My little Danielle" she said softly. Ronnie felt her eyes fill with tears, Danielle stared in to Ronnie's eyes a while longer before finally pulling her mother in to a warm hug.

Danielle lay back in Ronnie's arm once more, Ronnie watched Danielle peacefully close her eyes and slowly begin to fall asleep again.

Only a few minutes later, someone knocked on the door, Ronnie looked awkwardly down at Danielle who was peacefully sleeping, not wanting to disturb her, she slowly placed Danielle's head on to the arm of the sofa so she could rest there.

Ronnie reached the door and opened it, only then for her to be overcome by shock. "Hello V" Archie smiled looking down at Ronnie who was staring with her mouth open speechless.

Danielle slowly opened her eyes, the sound of yelling had woke her up, she panicked when she realised the absence of Ronnie's warm arms holding her, "mum?" she called out louder than she intended, she got off the sofa and quickly ran towards the yelling until she halted near the door behind Ronnie who was furiously pointing her finger at Archie edging towards him. Archie stopped and glanced over Ronnie's shoulder and gave a smile to Danielle. Looking at her, bruised and clearly distraught at his presence he realized how weak she was in comparison to Ronnie.

Ronnie turned round and gasped seeing Danielle who was slowly backing away, she quickly moved towards her and whispered calmly in to her ear, "Don't worry, he' leaving, don't be scared" Ronnie felt guilty, it was her yelling that had surely woke Danielle. "He...why is he..." Danielle stuttered, looking past Ronnie to see Archie who was seemingly in disgust at what was happening, as if he thought Ronnie being with her daughter was wrong.

"Please...don't be scared I'm so sorry, go in the living room and I'll be there in just a minute, I promise....I love you" Ronnie's voice had turned from pure anger while yelling at her father to pure love the second she set eyes on Danielle.

Danielle nodded and moved out of Archie's sight in to the living room. Ronnie stared at where Danielle had once stood, missing her daughter already. She turned to face Archie. "You see...what you've done..." she felt the anger burning through her as if it was going to burst out of her in sudden rage. "You've made her...so scared and fragile!" Ronnie didn't want to yell but looking at Archie made the rage more unbearable. "You don't think I did this do you? I didn't do that to her" Archie said coldly, "You'll be surprised what a good friend will do for some cash" he smiled looking at Ronnie, her face turned to disgust. "You...paid someone" she whispered unable to imagine it. "To attack...my little girl..." Archie just stared at Ronnie for a moment before speaking.

"You haven't been the mum of the year though have you? You made her feel like nothing...you made her end up in hospital" He spoke quietly, getting colder and quieter, making Ronnie relive the events that she had caused Danielle to do. "I'm phoning the police" Ronnie stated, wiping her eyes. "YOU...you will be locked up and I hope...I hope you get killed while you're inside, I hope you slowly, die and burn...in hell" Ronnie spitted in rage still keeping her voice low. "You call the police V...but I'll be gone" he stated, turning away and walking away from Ronnie's flat. Ronnie watched him walk off unable to do anything, the thoughts still running through her head.

Ronnie shut the door slowly and turned around and walked in to the living room, she saw Danielle on the sofa who was quietly crying to herself, Ronnie's heart broke even more the sound of each cry almost represented all the pain her daughter had been through by Ronnie and Archie. "Danielle..." Ronnie whispered, sitting next to her. Danielle looked up at Ronnie tears rolling down her cheeks, Danielle wrapped her arms around Ronnie instantly, not wanting to let go. Ronnie closed her eyes holding Danielle close. As both mother and daughter cried in unison, both trying to escape the pain they both shared.


	32. Chapter 32 'Ibiza'

Chapter 32 'Ibiza' Plleeasseee Review thanks. Sorry for the delay.

"She's ok though right?" Roxy asked, Ronnie held her mobile up to her ear while using her free hand to stroke Danielle's hair who lay on the sofa while Ronnie knelt by her side just off the sofa, admiring her as she slept. "Yeah she is" Ronnie whispered trying to keep her voice down so she didn't wake Danielle.

"She doesn't deserve any of this Rox" Ronnie sighed, maintaining a tight grip on her mobile, "Everything that's happened to her...should never have happened she's the kindest person I've ever known and everything has been against her...even me" Ronnie's voice cracked but her free hand feeling Danielle's smooth hair as she slept provided comfort. "It's not your fault Ron...You're looking after her that's what she needs" Ronnie nodded, before realizing Roxy couldn't see her, "Yeah, I'm trying my best to...you know" Ronnie shook her head lost for words. Once again having to quickly speak as Roxy was only a voice from the phone. "Trying to just be a mum...all I ever wanted was to look after my baby...now I have that chance again"

"Come in" Ronnie whispered quietly to Peggy who looked quite confused, "Thanks" Peggy replied whispering back not knowing why both of them were whispering. "I just popped round to see how Da-" Peggy stopped upon entering the living room to see Danielle asleep on the sofa, her face bruised and her arms hanging off the sofa limp, just showing how exhausted she must have been considering everything she had been through. Peggy couldn't help the sympathy she held for this girl. Everything she had been through, living in the square for so long and all she had ever been to the Mitchells was a cleaner in the Vic. Now she was part of the family and had clearly made Ronnie the happiest woman in Walford.

"She looks exhausted" Peggy commented, adverting her eyes to look at Ronnie who was staring at Danielle, "I can't take my eyes off her" Ronnie stated, maintaining the low tone of voice. "She's been through so much...I just want to look after her..." Peggy nodded sympathetically looking at Ronnie who was on the verge of crying. "You could go away" Peggy said after a moment silence, Ronnie finally turned to face Peggy. "You know...get away from Walford for a while...spend some time together, mother and daughter" Ronnie stared blankly for a moment before glancing at Danielle again while Peggy took a seat. Ronnie moved towards Danielle and gently stroked her cheek, "She's everything to me, everything I ever wanted" Ronnie whispered so Peggy could only just hear. "She's mine...she's the baby I've always wanted and she's here...at last she's here but even now..." Ronnie stood up and clenched a fist. "Even now I can't look after her" she tried to keep her voice down but the anger and hatred was still creeping in to her voice, the hate of Archie the one who had caused all of the problems.

"It's not your fault" Peggy quickly added, Ronnie looked at Peggy and gave a brief smile before turning around. "I need to get something" she stated leaving the room, stroking Danielle's hair as she slowly walked past.

Peggy sat alone on the chair for some time, thinking to herself, examining the whole situation until she saw Danielle slowly mover her arms and her eyes began to open before blinking several times adjusting to the light.

"Mum?" Danielle slurred as she slowly tried to get up, reaching out to try and find Ronnie, she opened her eyes and noticed someone sitting on the chair out the corner of her eye, it wasn't Ronnie, Danielle turned her heard still not knowing why she was becoming so tense and paranoid, she then found herself looking at Peggy. "Mrs Mitchell?" she asked still longing to rest in Ronnie's arms, Peggy was obviously there for a reason and Danielle felt more nervous speaking to her now without Ronnie's comforting hands holding hers.

"Call me Peggy" Peggy smiled at Danielle who was clearly still nervous, "How are you love? I came round to make sure you was ok" Peggy said quite concerned, still in shock that this one girl had changed Ronnie so much within less than a week. "I'm...good yeah...Ronnie has been...my mum has been..." Danielle felt stupid at the words falling out of her mouth as she looked around for any sign of Ronnie. "She'll be back in a minute don't worry" Peggy said calmly, trying to keep Danielle at ease. Danielle was a Mitchell but she had a lack of confidence. "I was...on the sofa with Ronnie..." Danielle told herself, trying to gather what had happened. "I came around to see how you were darling" Peggy smiled, catching Danielle's attention finally.

Ronnie quickly made her way downstairs after hearing voices below, "Danielle?" Ronnie called before entering the room, Danielle turned to see Ronnie who quickly ran over to the sofa. She pulled Danielle in to a hug, "Are you ok?" Ronnie asked quickly feeling the warmth of Danielle's body against her own. "I'm ok yeah" Danielle replied, after pulling out of the hug Danielle turned to see Peggy smiling, unaware that Ronnie was still staring at her, still overwhelmed every time she saw Danielle.

"I woke up and Mrs Mitcl...Peggy had came around" Danielle stated, almost asking Ronnie what had happened, "Yeah, you fell asleep in my arms and she came around to see how you was" Ronnie tried to keep Danielle calm, using her hand to stroke Danielle's.

Sometime had passed, Ronnie and Peggy had been talking, Peggy asked Danielle the occasional question, apart from that Danielle was fairly quiet.

"I should get going" Peggy stood up, knowing that Danielle needed more time alone with Ronnie. "I'll see myself out" Peggy smiled to Danielle and Ronnie who both smile back. The door shut firmly a few minutes later. Danielle sighed quietly, however it didn't go unnoticed by Ronnie, "Sorry if you was nervous" Ronnie said sadly, using her other hand to stroke Danielle's face once more. "It's not your fault...it's mine" Danielle calmly stated, closing her eyes. "It's not your fault baby, nothing is your fault You've done nothing wrong...you've helped me so much by being here...being my baby for me to look after..." Ronnie held Danielle tighter not wanting to let go.

Danielle opened her eyes and both her and Ronnie stared in to each others eyes, "Sometimes I just want to get away you know...escape the eyes of other people...no more gossip...no more of...him" Danielle shivered upon thinking about Archie, her whole body tensed. Ronnie wiped the tears from her eyes. "We can go to Ibiza..." she finally said. "Just me and you...if you want" Ronnie hesitated, she had always wanted to go back there but going back with Danielle would be the most amazing thing she could ever dream of. "Really?" Danielle stared in disbelief, "Me?" she asked once more still doubting that this conversation was not simply a dream.

"Of course!" Ronnie beamed, "just me and you" she said quetly holding Danielle tighter than ever before.


	33. Chapter 33 'Meal'

Chapter 33 'Meal' – Please read and review...Thanks!

Danielle stood with Ronnie outside the Queen Vic, a few days had passed and Danielle had insisted she was well enough to go to Roxy's so called "Welcome party" even if it was slightly late. Danielle sighed feeling Ronnie's warm hand on her face. She had always wanted to be part of the family she belonged in but it had only just seemed to become so real. "You ready?" Ronnie asked calmly, trying to keep Danielle in a calm level mood. "Yeah..." Danielle said facing the Vic they both entered.

"Through here" Ronnie whispered lovingly to Danielle showing her upstairs, Danielle stopped causing Ronnie to stop suddenly, she saw Danielle's face freeze as she looked up the stairs, last time she was here she had been violently pushed down the stairs and Ronnie had rejected her. "I'm sorry" Ronnie held Danielle's hand tighter, "Sorry for brining it all back..." She tried to comfort Danielle.

"It's fine, really" Danielle said, she held on to Ronnie's hand tighter and they both headed upstairs. Upon entering the room, Roxy quickly got up from the table they all sat on, "Hey!" she beamed to her sister, she saw Danielle holding Ronnie's hand behind her, clearly nervous and shy. "Well everyone, welcome Danielle to the Mitchell family!" Roxy burst out catching the attention of the others who hadn't noticed them enter. Peggy stood up, "Hello darling" she smiled to Danielle who quickly returned the smile, "You and Ronnie can sit next to each other if you want" she pointed to the two free seats. Danielle finally spoke "Thanks Mrs Mitchell" she took a deep breath, "That's Peggy" came Peggy's response. Ronnie guided Danielle to her seat and upon sitting down Danielle noticed all eyes on her. It wasn't so bad with people like Ben and Billy but seeing Phil watch her intimidated a lot more. To make matters worse Peggy had decided to raise a glass. "Ok everyone" she said proudly, standing up. "Come on can't we just eat?" Phil moaned like a stroppy teenager. "Oh shut up will ya?" Peggy growled.

"Now, as you all know Danielle has been through a lot lately" all eyes turned to Danielle again, but she was comforted by Ronnie's hand still holding hers gently. "Well I want to welcome her to our family...she's made Ronnie happy again and she's welcome as a Mitchell, to Danielle" Peggy raised her glass and smiled over to Danielle. Everyone raised and called out in unison, Ronnie smiled as she noticed Danielle turn red. However the attention was off her once everyone started eating their meal.

Various conversations were thrown around during the meal, Danielle had complimented Peggy's cooking skills and had engaged in a few conversations with Billy and Ben, Phil had even asked her if she would consider a job at the Vic, Danielle however stated she'd be useless at the job anyway. The whole meal seemed to run smoothly, Ronnie was often whispering to Danielle asking if she was ok and providing comfort being there for her whenever she felt the slightest bit uncomfortable. Danielle had begun to notice herself feeling more comfortable as the evening progressed.

"Well...me and Danielle had an announcement" Ronnie finally said, Danielle remained sat down while Ronnie stood up, "We've decided to go to Ibiza for a while" Peggy smiled "That's nice, when you going?" she asked curiously, "Sometime next week" Ronnie smiled, looking down at Danielle who smiled back. "Alright for some" Phil laughed, happy that he had eaten his meal. "Yeah...alright for some" Roxy said to herself, she and Ronnie had always planned of one day returning to Ibiza for a while, yet now that looked like it would never happen.

"Well I think this evening has gone very well" Peggy laughed, "Yeah, we should be getting back soon" Ronnie said however she noticed that next to her Danielle had stood up for the first time.

"I'd like to say something too" Danielle managed to say at last, "I just want to thank you all for...being so kind and...I know I don't really deserve all this...I just" Danielle looked around and breathed heavily, "I'm just happy I finally have my mum...and...I guess I just....Thank you...to Ronnie for being...more than I ever wanted" Danielle picked up her glass. "To Ronnie, the best mum I could hope for" Danielle smiled and sat back down. "To Ronnie" everyone's voice called out, Ronnie wiped the tears from her eyes, hearing Danielle call her the best mum she could ever hope for made her heart warm with joy. Roxy noticed how happy Ronnie looked and saw her kiss Danielle on top of the head, seeing Ronnie happy was amazing, yet Roxy still felt hurt about the fact that she and her might not go to Ibiza. "Well look Dan, you've made Ronnie happy, so...welcome to the family" Roxy raised a glass to her niece who smiled back at her.

A few minutes later and the table had been cleared, "We should get back" Ronnie said getting up, quickly followed by Danielle, "Thanks for the evening" Ronnie smiled at Peggy after saying their goodbyes to the others. "My pleasure" Peggy smiled, "Yeah, thanks Mrs Mi- err Peggy" Danielle said nervously, Peggy smiled at them both as they finally left the room. "That went better than I thought it would" Danielle said quietly, "I thought...maybe they wouldn't like me much" she sighed. Ronnie gently hugged Danielle. "How could someone not like you? You're perfect" Ronnie whispered. That said they headed off looking forward to getting home to spend the rest of the night together.

However unknown to them, Archie was still lurking around the square, keeping an eye on them both as they headed back to their flat.

Thanks for reading! Please read and review...


	34. Chapter 34 'Sleep'

**Chapter 34 'Sleep'. Hey please Review!, Chapter 34 is setting the scene for the finale that will be coming around chapter 40-45 although plans might change the finale should be in time for my new Short fic 'One Whole Year' and my other fic in progress 'Family Friends and Forgiveness' **

Danielle lay asleep in bed; Ronnie had made sure her daughter was comfortable when she slowly began to drift peacefully asleep. It had been part of their routine, Ronnie would sit with Danielle and talk to her soothingly until she slowly started to close her eyes, although Ronnie would often stay there sometimes for hours watching Danielle dream, seeing her move about in her sleep and hear the occasional word or two that Danielle spoke as she slept.

Ronnie cast her mind back to the night's events, the family meal in the Vic had been quite successful, Danielle had started the night timid and nervous, yet she had seemed to grow more confident as the night progressed. Danielle had clearly been anxious about the rest of the Mitchell's liking her, yet in the end they all appeared to love her. She is family after all.

Ronnie smiled as Danielle grabbed on the Ronnie's hand, still asleep she seemed to seek comfort and muttered something that Ronnie unfortunately couldn't hear. Ronnie closed her eyes and listened to Danielle's calm breathing as she lay motionless tucked in the bed. Everything with Danielle had been perfect. At least the good moments...Archie had ensured that Danielle suffered, everything Danielle had even been through was down to Archie.

Ronnie sighed, knowing that Archie wasn't the only cause of Danielle's pain; Ronnie hadn't been there for Danielle as she lay outside the flat in the cold rain scared after Archie had called some men to attack her. Ronnie shivered thinking about that memory. In the past few weeks, Danielle had been through more pain than anyone, all down to Archie and Ronnie. "I love you so much baby..." Ronnie whispered to her daughter as she slept. Ronnie tried to forget everything bad that had happened in hopes that her strength could pass on to Danielle and help her through the tough times too.

Ronnie's thoughts were interrupted by Danielle's short cry, "No!" she moved around in the bed, clearly trying to shake herself out of whatever nightmare was occurring."Danielle" Ronnie whispered, moving her hand across Danielle's face until her eyes slowly opened. "Shh, you're ok baby..." Ronnie whispered, Danielle quickly sat up, she seemed to be out of breath, gasping for air. "Oh my god are you ok?" Ronnie was becoming increasingly worried. Danielle nodded and continued to breathe heavily, "I had a nightmare...again" Danielle's weak voice almost broke Ronnie's heart. "Again...always the same nightmare" Danielle spoke her voice breaking. Ronnie placed her hand on Danielle's head and stroked her hair, "I'm here for you, don't worry" she whispered, realizing she was calming Danielle down a bit.

Danielle smiled at Ronnie who smiled back, "I just want to get away..." Danielle felt tears forming in her eyes, not quite sure why. "I know baby...we will, very soon we're going away" Ronnie closed her eyes and held Danielle tight. Danielle glanced at the clock, "You've been here 2 hours?" She asked in disbelief. Ronnie nodded, "When you fell asleep I just...I saw you so peaceful I couldn't resist...I had to just watch you" Ronnie stuttered embarrassed. Danielle laughed; she couldn't help it, thinking about Ronnie sitting for two whole hours, just to watch her sleep. "What are we going to do in Ibiza?" Danielle asked quietly. Ronnie closed her eyes once more, she had always thought about the amazing things she and Danielle could do together now was finally the chance. "I can take you to all the best restaurants...all the best bars and we can walk on the beach in the bright warm sun...just me and you...whatever you want to do we can do it, wherever you want to go we can go there"

Danielle listened as Ronnie described the beaches on the beautiful Island, "Me going to Ibiza..." Danielle whispered to herself. "It sounds amazing...just me and you..." Ronnie smiled. "Mother and Daughter...the way it's meant to be". Danielle lay back down in the bed, "When are we going though?" she asked curiously. Ronnie paused for a moment, "Wednesday?" she asked, Danielle nodded smiling until she stopped, "What day is it now?" Ronnie stared blankly, trying to remember. "I think I had too many drinks earlier, I don't even remember" Ronnie said quietly clearly becoming more embarrassed. Danielle couldn't help but laugh, rather loud. Ronnie felt her heart warm each time Danielle laughed. "I think it's Monday...I think...I had a few drinks too" she laughed before yawing unexpectedly. "Sorry" she said realizing the yawn was loud and sounded rather rude. "Don't be sorry! You're tired...you should get some sleep now"

"You too" Danielle yawned once more, "You're not going to stay for another two hours are you?" she joked, Ronnie giggled, "No...Just until you fall asleep" she said, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to fight the urge to watch Danielle as she slept for a few more hours anyway.

"You don't have to stay just for me" Danielle felt awkward that Ronnie might only be staying thinking Danielle needed her. "It's ok Danielle...I want to" Ronnie kissed Danielle's head and ensured she was wrapped up warm. Slowly Danielle began to drift to sleep in Ronnie's arms once more.

Ronnie felt Danielle's breathing slow as she finally settled down to sleep, very soon she and Danielle will be in Ibiza, finally they could spend all the time in the world together. Ronnie tried to resist the urge to fall asleep but seemingly failed and drifted to sleep next to Danielle still holding her hand as they both slept peacefully. Dreaming off the amazing time they will have in Ibiza.


	35. Chapter 35 'Arrested'

**Chapter 35 'Arrested' Hey, please review. This fic is slowly approaching the end but there will be a finale that I've planned for some time. It looks to be a happy ending...so far ;)**

Ronnie had just finished cleaning the shelf that was full of photos, what once held no more than 6 photo frames now held over 10, most of them pictures of Danielle, some older ones and 2 new ones Ronnie had taken with her camera, one of Danielle alone and the other Danielle and Ronnie together, taken by Roxy. It was still quite early.

Danielle walked through the door way to see Ronnie on the sofa with her eyes shut clearly tired, most likely due to the fact that she had stayed watching Danielle sleep for most of the night, like she always did. "Mum?" she asked unsure if Ronnie was asleep. Ronnie instantly opened her eyes, stood up and faced Danielle. "Morning sweetie" she smiled, Danielle smiled in return. "Sleep well?" Ronnie asked rubbing Danielle's arm, "Yeah...you?" she asked cautiously noticing how Ronnie was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Uhh, not bad..." Ronnie hoped she had got away with the slight lie she had just told, although in long term lying to Danielle was something she didn't want to do.

"I was wondering...if maybe...if you don't mind..." Danielle looked to the floor and felt unusually nervous about asking such a simple question; Ronnie stroked Danielle's face with her left hand. "What baby?" she asked trying to at least reassure Danielle. "Could we...well could you...book our tickets for Friday?" Danielle finally made eye contact and say a puzzled look on Ronnie's face. "Of course...any reason why?" Danielle nodded for quite some time, however she realised how stupid the delay between speech must have looked. "I'm visiting my dad...I decided...I mean it's Tuesday already and I was thinking that tomorrow I could go and see him..." Ronnie nodded, "Sure, I know you wanted to visit him anyway...what about..." Ronnie bit her lip, "Before you told me you wanted to...visit Joel...?" Ronnie knew that the question was quite forbidden in their conversations, neither of them had mentioned it for weeks. Danielle stared blankly for a moment before looking down to the ground once more. Ronnie knew how Danielle reacted when she was nervous, even now with weeks together Danielle was still nervous.

"No...I've...I decided it's not really...well...I have you...that's all I need" Danielle shut her eyes and felt Ronnie pull her gently in to a hug. "I'll always be here...do you want me to come to Telford with you?" Danielle felt stumped, she wasn't even sure if she would tell her dad about the whole situation. "Will you?" she asked weakly, crying for reasons unknown to her, maybe the fact that Ronnie would be willing to face her dad in such a situation overwhelmed her. "I'll never leave you...If you want me to come to Telford I will...your dad will want to know about everything and I want to be there to show him how much I love you" Danielle felt Ronnie pull tighter in to the embrace. "Thank you" Danielle whispered, Ronnie closed her eyes and relaxed slightly. "No problem...I love you" her heart warmed at hearing her mother say these words once more. "I love you too" she replied gently.

An hour later, Danielle and Ronnie had been watching some TV after eating breakfast, their plans to leave tomorrow was on full track and they had one day to enjoy being together at home, the silence of the two women was interrupted by a phone call. Danielle quickly looked at her mother unsure of who would be calling so early; Ronnie smiled and rubbed Danielle's hand. "I'll answer it" she slowly walked out the room, not before gently kissing the top of Danielle's head, a habit that she had slowly come in to. Danielle waited until Ronnie was out the room before turning down the TV volume, in order to hear Ronnie's half of the conversation, at least to find out if it was Roxy or whoever else.

"Hello?.....Yes it is.....Yes?...." Ronnie's half of the conversation hadn't given much detail to who it was she was talking to exactly. "Wait...when? Last night?" Ronnie sounded quite surprised, it made Danielle feel on edge slightly, was this good news or bad? Danielle had a bad habit for expecting the worst all the time. "Ok...well yes...not tomorrow, not really, I'll be free the day after...ok...thank you. Bye." Ronnie put the phone down; Danielle sat for a minute unsure of what had just happened. Whoever it was had asked Ronnie if she was free tomorrow, what did they want?

"That was the police" Ronnie seemed to have a smile spreading across her face as she approached Danielle on the sofa, before taking a seat. "They've found him...Roxy phoned the police also and told them about Archie...he's been arrested" Ronnie felt disbelief herself yet Danielle just stared, lost in thought. "He's gone baby...he can't hurt us anymore" Ronnie smiled taking Danielle's hand and kissing it. Happy that her daughter was finally safe from Archie, "What did they want you for?" Danielle asked still quite worried.

"What?" Ronnie asked puzzled at why Danielle still looked perplexed, "You said, you're not free tomorrow but you are the day after" Danielle said remembering the words in her head before realising what she had done. "Sorry, I didn't mean...to listen I just...heard...I never meant to...I'm sorry" Danielle panicked over her words and cursed herself for being so stupid. "Hey, it's ok Danielle...I don't mind...The police just want to make sure we will both be free in a few days in case they need any help or someone to tell them exactly what happened if her doesn't cooperate" Ronnie gently put her hand on Danielle's hand. Danielle slowly smiled, "So he...he won't be back" Ronnie shook her head, relishing in Danielle's small smile of relief, "No baby...he won't hurt us anymore" Danielle's smile quickly vanished, "We can still leave on Friday...to Ibiza right?" she asked cautiously, Ronnie nodded, "I'm going to book the tickets now" she smiled. Danielle felt a urge of happiness run thorough her, over the past few weeks she had been in hospital and even attacked, yet despite all that, Ronnie had helped her, had kept her going. To be able to go to Ibiza excited Danielle more than she could ever have hoped. "I love you Danielle" Ronnie pulled Danielle once more in to a hug. "Thank you...thank you" Danielle was grateful that Ronnie had been so supportive and had helped Danielle so much.

"Shall we book those tickets?" Ronnie asked, looking down at Danielle's smiling face, she nodded in response. "I love you mum" she smiled. Ronnie had heard those words only a few times, yet each time she heard them her heart warmed more. Danielle was safe, everything was perfect. Tomorrow they would visit Danielle's dad in Telford, then on Friday they would leave for Ibiza.

Archie could no longer hurt them, her baby was safe at last.


	36. Chapter 36 'The day before'

**Hey guys sorry for the delay here's chapter 36 'The day before**' **only a few more chapters left of this fic, next week there will be two chapters then begins the 3 part finish. Thanks.**

"Sleep well?" Ronnie asked smiling as Danielle came walking through in to the living room, she nodded in response "yeah I did...been thinking a lot about today" she trailed off looking at the clock, today was the day they were both going to visit her dad in Telford, before they both left to go to Ibiza. "It's going to be alright" Ronnie walked up to Danielle giving her a smile and rubbing her gently on the arm. "We can leave in a few hours, what do you want for breakfast?" Danielle shrugged; "Cereal I guess" Ronnie could tell Danielle was nervous; she gently reached down to hold her hand.

"It's going to be fine, don't worry about it, if you don't want to go we don't have to..." Danielle shook her head "I have...we have to go...I just need to see him" Danielle stuttered, Ronnie nodded. Danielle walked in to the kitchen Ronnie took a deep breath, Danielle might not be ready for this, she only hoped she could help her daughter more.

An hour had passed, Ronnie and Danielle sat on the sofa, Danielle had been talking more about her dad and stuff that had happened in the past, still so many things that Ronnie didn't know of, things about Danielle's life that intrigued her and made her want to learn more about her life. "I guess I'm just scared to how he might react...I don't want him to think its a bad idea what I'm doing...I mean going away with my mum is something I've only dreamed of, he might be upset and think that I've forgotten about my...other mum and i don't want him to be disappointed in me" Ronnie shook her head "He won't be disappointed with you, how can he be? It's only natural that you want to...move on, he should accept that, no matter what he says or thinks I'll always be here and you're not a disappointment, i don't care if you decided you don't want to go to Ibiza or don't want to go to your dads, no matter what you choose I'll be there with you and if you need me I'll be there for you, i won't ever leave you"

"Thanks" Danielle spoke softly, resting her head on Ronnie's shoulder for brief moment, she shut her eyes for some reason feeling very tired, maybe due to the fact that she had lied, she had no sleep last night at all, every moment she thought of everything that could go wrong, that will go wrong everything always did and she knew that it would happen at the worst moment and Ronnie would want her anymore. Danielle felt Ronnie's hand slowly stroking her hair, Ronnie must think she was asleep or something, despite the growing relationship between them there were a few awkward moments and sometimes Ronnie would whisper to Danielle when she thought she was asleep, things that made Danielle feel so much better about herself.

"I know you keep worrying but I'm there with you, it's ok we don't have to leave yet, you can rest if you want, I'll wake you in an hour or two" Ronnie whispered, stroking Danielle soft hair slowly, unable to remember the last time she was this happy.

Danielle had so many thoughts rushing around her head, each second she felt more tired until she slowly lost the fight to stay awake, Ronnie was still stroking Danielle's hair and now she felt her eyes shutting, becoming too heavy to stay open she reluctantly shut here eyes and then slowly fell in to a deep sleep, only the faint whispering of Ronnie could be heard as she slowly began to dream about visiting Telford, a dream that she was so familiar with, the dream she had countless times last night, her dad's face as her opened the door, his reaction when Danielle told him everything and then Ronnie being hurt by everything her dad had said before leaving Danielle on her own.

Ronnie listened to the peaceful sounds Danielle made as she slept, her gentle breathing was the only sound in the room, moments like this made Ronnie feel like much more of a mother than she ever wanted to be, this was another one of those perfect moments, in a few hours she and Danielle would set off to Telford, then Ronnie had the chance to prove to Danielle's dad that she was a good mother to Danielle and that she really cared about her. This was her chance to prove how much she loved her daughter, once and for all.


End file.
